Canta para mí, mi rey
by Andaran atish'an
Summary: - ¿Cuánto? - ¿Cómo? - ¿Cuánto cuestas? - Mil ruppies la noche… - La chica sacó una bolsa de cuero marrón y la lanzó sobre el mostrador de madera.- Suficiente. - Dijo sorprendida. - Ahora te traigo el cambio. - Déjelo. Y que se gane la propina. ¡Lemon!
1. Cantarás para mí, mi chico

Bueno, aquí está el fic que prometí en mi otra historia, espero que lo disfrutéis y os agrade y no os decepcione.

Por otra parte… ¡amigo **Puts-a-lot**! ¡ÁNIMO, RECLUTA ^^! (Oh, Diosas, soy malvada… -.-U)

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni intento utilizarlos con intención de copiar nada. Son propiedad de Nintendo.

PD: Aquí tampoco hay FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK (lo siento, se me quedó grabado -.-")

* * *

><p><strong>CANTARÁS PARA MÍ, MI CHICO<strong>

- No, no quiero nada.

- ¿En serio? Todo lo que ves aquí, - Dijo el chico, señalándose. – es calidad/precio.

- Debe ser barato, entonces. – Le sonrió algo cabreada.

El chico se enfurruñó consigo mismo y con ella, como todos los que le habían ofrecido sus servicios.

Y Zelda estaba cansada y tensa.

Muy tensa.

Llevaba MESES, casi un año, en aquel lejano reino, lejos de la comodidad y la seguridad de su hogar. Se suponía que debía hacer eso, pero estaba realmente cansada de ir de un lado hacia otro, buscando su "otra mitad".

- _Cuando lo encuentres, lo sabrás. Busca y decide bien, porque pasarás con él el resto de tus días_. – Le había dicho su padre, el rey de Hyrule.

Como princesa que iba a cumplir dieciocho años próximamente, necesitaba encontrar un marido de entre la plebe, tal y como había hecho su padre con su madre y su abuela con su abuelo… había visitado ya todos los lugares del reino, descartando y apuntando nombres en su pequeña libreta. De vez en cuando había tenido algunos problemas, pero ya sabía defenderse sola, gracias a su tutora Impa.

Ya tan solo quedaba aquel local… separado en cuatro distintos tipos de "preparación", de hombres para hombres, mujeres para mujeres, mujeres para hombres y donde estaba ella, de hombres para mujeres. Era un país bastante liberal.

Apoyando su codo encima de la barra, se oprimió el puente de la nariz, con un vaso de licor. No sabía lo que era, pero estaba bueno.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno… - Dijo una mujer extremadamente atractiva encima del escenario, gritando por encima del murmullo de la gente. - ¡Hoy tenemos mucho público! ¿Qué les pasa hoy en día a las chicas? ¿Vuestros maridos nos os atienden de manera apropiada? ¡Bienvenidas sean todas al _Raven's House_, y disfruten de su estancia… en los dormitorios!

Un sonrojo leve se posó sobre la princesa mientras la gran estancia se envolvía en risas y carcajadas, pero nadie lo vio bajo su capucha negra.

Todos los hombres a su alrededor eran hermosos y muy atractivos, altos, delgados y músculos fuertes… y todos medio desnudos, tan solo los tapaban unos pantalones hasta por la rodilla, un poco más abajo.

- Bueno, pues ahora que hemos ganado vuestra atención… ¿Quién quiere un poco de música?

De nuevo la sala se convirtió en ruido, exclamando no sabía qué cosas.

Levantando el brazo hacia un lado, la mujer se alejó y bajo del escenario, dejando espacio para los que fueran a salir allí a hacer música. Zelda se giró y esperó hasta que salieron los "músicos", que también eran… trabajadores.

Pero no le interesaban todos los hombre en la plataforma de madera, solo lo hacía uno. Un hombre en ese antro había llamado su atención, pero no de igual manera que los de los nombres en su libreta.

Su cabello era rubio, tan rubio como la paja, tan claro que con las luces parecía blanco. Sus ojos eran de un azul celeste, que le recordaban a un cielo despejado. Su cara era bella, pero no la misma belleza que los demás hombres, aquel tenía… algo especial. Llegaría a ser "mono" si no tuviera esa aura de masculinidad perfecta a su alrededor. No era extremadamente musculoso, pero no le faltaba su ración. Era tan alto como ella, tal vez un poco más, y era el único que llevaba una camisa.

Sin creerse lo que veía, Zelda bajó su capucha, dejando ver su liso cabello castaño y sus ojos azules, con cara impresionada. Entonces, el chico la vio y le dedicó una sonrisa sensual, de las que había visto una y otra vez en la sala. A diferencia de que esa fue efectiva. El chico no era como los demás hombres que había conocido, aquel le afectaba de una manera que ningún otro hombre lo había hecho.

Y cuando comenzó a cantar…

_"Sensing your breath on my skin... so tenderly. _(Sintiendo tu respiración en mi piel… tan tiernamente.)

_I'm going insane, facing tragedy, _(Me estoy volviendo loco, directo a una tragedia,)

_with the touch of your kiss... I'll take the risk__..." _(Con el toque de tus besos… correré el riesgo…)

Su voz era gruesa y ronca, pero a la vez hermosa y harmoniosa. Penetraba en su oído como una lanza, pero era agradable. Se dio cuenta de que era sensual, hecha para seducir.

La morena miró a su alrededor, observando a las demás mujeres, que parecían tener un efecto igual al suyo.

Extasiada entre la voz del rubio en el escenario, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo cantando hasta que las mujeres a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar. Incluso más de una se desmayó. Después de haber terminado de cantar, el chico bajó del escenario y fue a hablar con otros chicos. Los amigos del rubio la señalaron a ella. Se giró, le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, yendo directo hacia donde estaba Zelda, ella comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. "_¿Por qué viene?", _se preguntaba una y otra vez.

- Hola. – Dijo llegando a su lado.

Su voz no era tan gruesa como cuando cantaba, era algo más aguda. Aun así, no le preocuparía tener que escucharla siempre, pero se escondió en una capa de indiferencia.

- Hola…

- Te ves sola. – Dijo, sentándose a su lado.

- Estoy bien. – Se giró hacia delante fríamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, si no estás buscando compañía?

- Estoy buscando otra cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- No te concierne.

- Vaya, no es problema. Por cierto, ¿por qué has rechazado a esos hombres? ¿No son de tu gusto?

- He dicho que no busco eso.

- Ah, pues nos estas creando un problema.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tengo ganas de… eso?

- No, mujer, si eso nos da igual. Lo que pasa es que el local no se paga solo, y tú estás consumiendo más de lo que pagas, por lo que…

- Pues me voy. No sé ni para qué he entrado.

- ¡No! – Exclamó el chico, aunque luego puso una cara incierta. – Digo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero… bueno, hay algunas normas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Estoy incumpliendo alguna?

- Aun no, en realidad, pero… bueno, si no contratas los servicios de alguno de nosotros, no se te dejará entrar otro día…

Instantáneamente, Zelda se sintió algo cohibida. ¿No la dejarían entrar? ¿Significa eso que no vería más al chico? No supo que hacer, le pareció indigno de una princesa contratar a alguien, pero… no quería perder de vista al muchacho rubio. Todo un dilema.

- Por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?

- Emm…

- A ver si adivino… ¿me lo contarías pero tendrías que matarme?

- Zelda.

- Oh… - Dijo el chico, pensativo. – Bonito nombre.

- ¿Por qué te interesa mi nombre? Lo veo carente de valor aquí.

- ¿Crees que me interesa? Es algo más rutinario que eso.

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

- Link. ¿Por qué te interesa mi nombre? Lo veo carente de valor por aquí. – Dijo imitando sus palabras, en un intento de burla.

- ¿Crees que me interesa? Es la costumbre.

Zelda estuvo tentada a reír cuando escucho la voz profunda del chico riendo a carcajadas, divertido. Estuvo tentada, pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando la profunda voz reír. Cuando dejó de reír, Link la miró a los ojos y susurró.

- Eres hermosa…

Zelda lo miró, sin saber responder. Si ella era hermosa, ¿él qué se consideraba? Sin proponérselo, levantó una mano para tocar los delgados y suaves labios del chico con la punta de los dedos, pero el muchacho se apartó.

- Hey… soy el más caro de aquí. – Dijo de broma. – Tendrás que pagar bastante para tenerme.

- ¿Cuánto?

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó, sin esperar aquella pregunta de la chica.

- ¿Cuánto cuestas?

- Mil ruppies la noche…

La chica sacó una bolsa de cuero marrón y la lanzó sobre el mostrador de madera hacia la mujer que había hablado anteriormente en el escenario, ocupada lavando unos vasos. De pronto se detuvo, andó hasta la bolsita y la abrió, contando las pocas piedras de colores que había dentro.

- Suficiente. – Dijo la camarera, algo asombrada. – Espera, que te traigo el cambio.

- Déjelo. – Dijo Zelda, mirando al chico rubio. – Que se gane la propina.

Zelda se levantó, volviendo a ponerse la capucha sobre su cabeza, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

_"Vaya… a domicilio, ¿eh? Eso es que no está casada"_, se sonrió a sí mismo. Como si le importase algo que estuviera casada o no…

La siguió cuando salió de la gran estancia, dando miradas cómplices a sus compañeros. La chica iba decidida, caminando en medio de la noche, sus zapatitos resonando por toda la calle oscura. Pero al poco tiempo, al darse cuenta de que estaban yendo en dirección contraria a donde creía que irían, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era tan raro con aquella muchacha.

- Oye… ¿dónde vamos? Nos estamos alejando un poco de…

- A casa.

- ¿Está muy lejos?

- No.

La morena giró la esquina y se detuvo, mirando hacia el espeso bosque. Los lobos aullaban, y la luna cernía su color hasta el comienzo del bosque, donde todo se cernía más oscuro.

Miró a la muchacha, que se veía completamente decidida a entrar en aquel bosque de mala muerte. Tragó sonoramente y la chica lo miró, viendo su cara pálida.

- ¿El chico sexy tiene miedo?

- El chico sexy no quiere que se lo coman los Wolfs…

Con una pequeña risa, Zelda cogió su mano tiernamente, antes de darle un pequeño tirón, acercándolo a ella y su calor, y cerrar los ojos. Link miró como pronunciaba unas palabras en un raro lenguaje, sin tener la más remota idea del significado de estas.

Y entonces poco después, la muchacha comenzó a brillar tanto como el sol, tanto que le cegó los ojos, obligándole a tapárselos con el brazo libre. Poco después, comenzó a sentir un picor en todo su cuerpo, y un dolor en el estómago como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

Sensaciones que le hacían caer de rodillas, pero algo lo sujetaba y sostenía. Y entonces, dejó de sentir todo aquel lío de sensaciones para encontrarse tirado en un suelo de hermosa madera.

- Ya hemos llegado.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué diablos ha pasado?

- Esa palabra: "_diablos_"… no vuelvas a pronunciarla en mi presencia, al igual que cualquier palabra irrespetuosa. – Dijo Zelda severamente.

A su parecer, creía que aquel era el chico que buscaba, pero no entendía por qué. Después de todo, era un hombre indigno, uno que vendía su cuerpo por dinero… y eso no era, para nada, moral. Debería enseñarle muchas cosas si lo quería a su lado, comenzando por el habla.

- De acuerdo… - Dijo aun en shock. – Reitero, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Nos he transportado a mi casa. Es hermosa, ¿eh? – Comentó mirando al alto techo lleno de bigas.

- Emm… ¿y cómo demonios has hecho eso? – Se sentó en el suelo y esperó por la respuesta de la chica.

- No sé si me he explicado con claridad… - Susurró. Se acercó a Link, le puso una mano encima de la boca y lo empujó al suelo con brusquedad, dándose él un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. – he dicho: nada de palabras irrespetuosas… ¿has entendido ahora?

Que las Diosas lo ayudasen, la mirada de la chica lo aterraba… estaba encerrado en medio de quién sabe dónde con una bruja loca… ¡lo convertiría en una rana!

- Bueno, ¿vamos o no?

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – Cuestionó algo intimidado, pensando que volvería a hacer… lo que fuera que había hecho para llegar allí.

- Al dormitorio. ¿Dónde, sino?

Link se levantó, tragando pesadamente, pero siguiendo a la chica a través de la sala. Zelda abrió la puerta de madera, dándose la vuelta y cogiéndolo de las manos, empujándolo tras ella a entrar en la habitación, la cual era simple: una cama de matrimonio más bien pequeña y una mesilla de noche. La casa parecía un poco pobre, _"¿De dónde habrá sacado tanto dinero para pagarme?",_ se preguntó intrigado.

La chica se sentó a los pies de la cama, mirándole con una sonrisa, las rodillas juntas y las manos sobre ellas. Link se quedó delante de ella con una ceja alzada, intrigado. Parecía bastante nerviosa. Después lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Y bien…?

Link comprendió que la chica no tenía ni idea de como funcionaba su mundo. El rubio le sonrió, acercándose a ella lentamente. Le puso la mano en el hombro, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada con brazos y piernas extendidos.

Subiendo de rodillas encima de su regazo, sin llegar a apoyar todo su peso, bajó hasta apoyar sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la morena. Después, bajó su cabeza hasta rozar sus labios contra los de ella, sin llegar a un contacto. La chica suspiró y retorció un poco, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿No has hecho nunca esto? – Dijo Link separándose.

- Tú lo has hecho demasiadas veces.

- Es mi trabajo… ¿le culparías a un herrero por hacer muchas espadas?

- ¿Te comparas con un herrero? El tuyo es un trabajo…

- Necesario, - La cortó antes de que pudiese continuar. – es un servicio como cualquier otro.

- El herrero hace cosas más útiles.

Link suspiró, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación, dándose cuenta de la terquedad de la morena.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, encontrando los labios de Zelda, suaves y calientes. Los besó suavemente, sin avanzar demasiado, notando los suspiros que la muchacha daba. Cuando pensó que ya había suficiente, sacó la lengua y la pasó por encima de los labios de la chica, recibiendo un empujón tan fuerte que casi lo tiró de la cama.

- ¿Qué-Qué haces…? – Dijo sonrojada.

- Mi trabajo…

- Lo siento…

Al muchacho, aquel comportamiento le pareció completamente adorable. Sonrió cariñosamente y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los suyos, volviendo a pasar la lengua por sus labios. Entonces, Zelda abrió los labios, dejando paso a la lengua entrante.

Ella estaba completamente rígida. No era que tuviera vergüenza, en absoluto, tan solo tenía miedo de dañar al chico… cosa que nunca antes le había preocupado. Aquel chico era al único que, aunque quisiera, no podría hacerle daño, se dio cuenta, a pesar de lo violenta que podía resultar a veces.

El chico se separó de ella cuando notó su rigidez y la miró a los ojos, viendo el deseo de tocar el cuerpo del hombre a horcajadas encima de ella.

- Eres tímida.

- No lo soy.

- Sí lo eres y se te nota mucho.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la provocación iba en su ayuda.

Entonces movió la mano y la puso sobre la erección en los pantalones del rubio, que gimió suavemente sin apartar la mirada.

- Esto es un buen ejemplo de timidez. – Dijo atrevida.

Siguió acariciando aun cuando el chico se movió hasta su oreja, besando la piel alrededor del lóbulo y lamiendo el mismo.

Zelda seguía acariciando el cuerpo del chico, por la espalda y siguiendo por el pecho, acariciando sus brazos, mientras el chico comenzaba a desatar el nudo de la capa de la chica. Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio un vestido de seda cara, pero recordó que había pagado con "propina", la cual no sabía si era mucha cantidad. Pero el problema no estaba ahí.

La mayoría de las mujeres habían pasado gran parte de su vida casadas ahorrando para hacerse una noche con él, solían vestir ropas no muy caras pero eso…

- ¿Cómo…? – A punto de decir una mala palabra, se detuvo, reconsideró y continuó. - ¿Cómo se quita esto?

Zelda rio suavemente, sentándose en la cama, con Link aun encima de ella. De un lado del vestido blanco y rosa, comenzó a desabrochar unos botones escondidos entre tela y muy camuflados. Link suspiró, intentando recordar dónde estaban exactamente. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía, pues estaba claro que esta iba a ser la primera y última vez que tocara a la chica de esta manera…

Con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó a besa el cuello de la chica, quien soltaba pequeños gemiditos al aire. Link comenzó a quitar el vestido, acariciando los hombros, la curva de los senos y las caderas, bajando por las piernas hasta que estuvo fuera.

Zelda estaba impresionada con la suavidad de las caricias del rubio y la suavidad de sus manos, su corazón latiendo más deprisa cada vez que Link dejaba más espacio de piel al descubierto, bajándose de encima de ella para situarse entre sus piernas.

Link, con Zelda solo en lencería, acarició sus muslos, mirando cada parte acariciada. Estaba sorprendido por la suavidad, ninguna chica se cuidaba tanto. Mientras acariciaba la parte exterior del muslo, comenzó a besar la parte interior de la rodilla, continuando y bajando por la piel tersa. La respiración de Zelda era irregular mientras se aferraba a las sábanas, sin poder esperar a lo que le pudiese hacer sentir el chico.

Subiendo de nuevo a sus labios, besándolos e introduciendo su lengua, Link bajó una mano por sus senos, acariciándolos fugazmente, bajando por el estómago hasta el ombligo, donde se detuvo.

- La primera vez es muy importante para las mujeres. – Susurró Link en su oído, con la mano bajo el estómago, completamente quieta. – Deberías hacer esto con el chico correspondiente.

- ¿Pero… pero qué dices…? – Aun le costaba un poco respirar.

- Digo que eres muy joven. Tienes mucho tiempo para enamorarte y hacer esto con el chico que quieras.

- Tú también eres joven. – Dijo la chica, enfadada. ¿Por qué se detenía ahora? - ¿Qué haces trabajando de esto?

- Fue por… nada, es igual.

Volvió a poner las manos en las caderas de la chica antes de quitarle aquella prenda, volviendo a ponerse entre ellas. Zelda cerró las rodillas en un acto involuntario, pero enseguida volvió a tenerlas alrededor de la cintura del chico, notando la erección que sobresalí a de sus pantalones, gimiendo por la dureza contra su sexo.

Sonriendo por la impaciencia de la muchacha, pero algo incómodo por la conversación, acarició con el dedo índice los labios húmedos de la chica, no sin antes apartarse para darse un poco de espacio.

- Ah… - Gimió Zelda debajo de él.

El chico se separó de ella, abriendo suavemente más sus piernas y situándose entre ellas de rodillas. Un gran sonrojo se posó sobre la cara de la chica, y puso su mano sobre su estómago, descansando l acabeza en la almohada, hasta aquel momento observando los movimientos del rubio.

Gimió con fuerza cuando notó la humedad de una lengua lamer su clítoris. Los dedos del chico separaron sus labios mientras de acariciaba el granito hinchado con la lengua y acariciaba su estrechez con el dedo corazón de la mano libre.

- ¡Ah! Se siente bien… - Gimió mientras ponía sus manos encima de la cabellera del rubio.

Con el comentario en mente, inspirándolo, metió lentamente el dedo índice en su humedad, notando la estrechez virgen de Zelda, abriéndola. La morena soltó un pequeño gemido dolido pero inmediatamente se volvió placentero, notando la lengua de Link jugar con su centro. Y cuando comenzó a moverlo…

Zelda comenzó a notar un hormigueo en su estómago, cosa que no había sentido jamás, un increíble placer que la inundaba y la hacía gritar. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a incrementarse ese placer, el chico se alejó de ella, posándose encima de ella, alineando su erección, salida entre sus pantalones algo bajados, contra el agujero húmedo de la chica. Con el pulgar, el chico siguió acariciando el clítoris de ella, haciéndola gemir, cuando comenzó a introducirse en su humedad.

La morena sintió un pequeño dolor punzante ante la intromisión en su estrechez, sumado con las caricias sobre su montículo hinchado. El rubio avanzó hasta que se encontró con la fina barrera dentro del sexo de la chica, viendo en sus gestos aun atisbo de dolor. Con el dedo aun en su clítoris, acariciando, bajó su cabeza hasta que quedó al lado de su oreja, y comenzó a hablar con la misma voz con la que cantaba.

- Concéntrate en mi voz… ¿de acuerdo…?

- S-Sí… - Dijo abrazando al chico por el cuello.

Unos minutos después, cuando pensó que la chica estaba suficientemente concentrada en su voz y mientras seguía hablando, el chico hizo un poco de fuerza en un movimiento suave, rompiendo la barrera. La chica soló soltó un pequeño gemido adolorido, pero demasiado concentrada en la voz del chico.

Dejó de hablar y fue a sus senos, posando una mano en su espalda arqueada y abriéndolo. Una vez desatado, lo lanzó a un lado quitándoselo suavemente, y luego tocando con una mano un seno, mientras que con la boca comenzó a besar y lamer el otro.

Cuando el chico comenzó a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella, la chica se fijó en la ropa del chico, aun puesta. Se golpeó a sí misma mentalmente por no haberle prestado atención al chico, demasiado concentrada en su placer. Puso una mano suave sobre su hombro, separándolo un poco, gimiendo cuando el chico sale de ella.

- ¡Espera, espera…! - Dijo el muchacho, pero no pudo detener a la chica.

Y ella se quedó muda.

La piel bronceada del chico se extendía por su torso, no demasiado musculado. Pero eso no era lo que la impresionó. Una gran cicatriz de quemadura se extendía desde el cuello a un costado de las costillas. La chica le miró a los ojos, pensando en por qué un chico como él podría tener una cicatriz así de violenta. Pero el chico apartó la mirada.

- Oye… - Dijo Zelda, notando el malestar del chico. Se notaba que le incomodaba sobremanera. – Oye, mírame. – Ordenó, cogiendo su barbilla y girándola hacia ella. – Ganarte la propina es muy fácil, ¿sabes? – Cuando el chico la miró entre impresionado e ignorante, continuó. – Quítate los pantalones.

- No, eso sí que no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no.

- Dije: quítatelos. He pagado, no me hagas arrepentirme.

El chico suspiró, notando dentro de él una lucha interna. Al final supuso que lo mejor era hacer lo que la chica decía y se los quitó, sentándose al lado de ella, mostrando las dos quemaduras en la parte interior de sus muslos.

Una rabia incontrolable llenó a la chica, pensando que aquellos que le hicieron todo aquello al cuerpo perfecto del chico morirían entre terribles sufrimientos. Entonces entendió por qué el chico iba más tapado.

No pudo decir o preguntar nada, ya que Link se situó encima de ella y la volvió a penetrar, reanudando el casi olvidado placer del sexo.

Viendo que a la chica no le desagradaban sus marcas de infancia, sino que sus ojos se llenaban de ira, no entendió por qué. _"__A lo mejor ira porque no soy lo que se esperaba__"_, pensó dolido. Así que prefirió acabar rápido e irse cuando hubiera terminado el trabajo.

Comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, ambos gimiendo con la fricción sus sexos, sudando uno contra otro.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí, Link! ¡Más rápido! – Dijo con sus manos en su cuello, abrazándose a él como un salvavidas.

Cuando comenzó a moverse más deprisa, la chica gimió por más del mismo placer que le estaba dando del chico, mientras también gemía. Nunca antes había estado tan a gusto entre los brazos y piernas de una chica, tampoco nadie tan hermosa como ella, pero prefirió no prestar demasiada atención, sabiendo que aquella, sería su única noche.

Cuando comenzaron sus clímax, Zelda comenzó a gritar y gemir más fuerte en la oreja del rubio, sintiendo de nuevo el hormigueo en su estómago. Por otro lado, Link no daba mucho de sí, simplemente gruñía y aumentaba las embestidas, apoyando su frente en la almohada, ya demasiado acostumbrado a aquello.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Qué…!

Cuando Zelda se terminó, abrió los ojos y su mente se puso en blanco, retorciéndose y exclamando el nombre de Link, exclamando por más. Cuando el muchacho se corrió, ella ya estaba agotada por el placer recién sentido en su cuerpo. Nunca se imaginó que el roce entre un hombre y una mujer fuese tan… placentero.

Link se derrumbó al lado suyo, con respiración trabajosa, aunque no tanto como la de ella. La miró de reojo y sintió algo raro mirando su rostro enrojecido por el placer, sus pechos exuberantes subiendo y bajando pesadamente.

Cuando la respiración de la chica comenzó a tranquilizarse, Link comenzó a levantarse, cansado por el reciente clímax y buscando la ropa, pero una voz lo detuvo.

- ¿Dónde… dónde te crees que vas…?

- ¿Qué…?

- Ven aquí… - Susurró la chica abriendo los brazos, sonriéndole.

Y el rubio, sin saber por qué, lo hizo de buen grado. Abrazó a la chica por la cintura y se estiró a su lado, poniendo la cabeza en su pecho y utilizándolo como almohada. No supo por qué, pero se sintió tan protegido como cuando… como antes. Prefirió no pensar mucho en eso.

- Aun tienes que ganarte la propina…

El chico dio un cansado suspiro, separándose de su agradable pecho para juntar de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, pero la morena lo detuvo antes de que llegara.

- Solo quiero que duermas lo que queda de noche, viciosillo.

- ¿Viciosillo? – Susurró con una ceja rubia alzada.

Cuando la muchacha se rio, una risa profunda y sincera, Link volvió a la posición de antes y cerró los ojos, deseando que aquel momento durara para siempre.

Y ni él sabía por qué.

Cuando creyó que el chico ya se había dormido, su respiración era profunda, comenzó a acariciarle la cabellera rubia. Zelda estaba cansada, pero la magia dentro de ella hacía hervir su sangre y siempre la hacía aguantar en los más cansados entrenamientos, era natural que hubiera podido aguantar hasta poder ver al chico dormido.

Su cara ya no era la de un muchacho que trabajaba en un burdel, era de un chico muy diferente. Se asombró del resquicio de inocencia que vio en su cara, dormida en su pecho, parecía más un niño que no un hombre de su edad.

- ¿Sabes qué? – Le preguntó, a sabiendas de que no le escuchaba. – Serás completamente mío algún día, ya lo verás. No serás de nadie más y no cantarás para nadie más que para mí. – Miró hacia el techo y se sintió bien consigo misma, sabiendo que había encontrado al chico del que tanto había oído hablar de su padre. – Algún día te casarás conmigo… y solo cantarás para mí, mi chico… te lo prometo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el fic del que os hablaba. No sé cómo me quedó el lemon, creo que un poco desperdigado con tanto diálogo… pero bueno, si os ha gustado me sirve XD. Por cierto, la letra que he puesto es del anuncio de amor amor, del perfume ese de forbidden kiss. Si la habéis escuchado queda un poco como, ¿qué diablos hace Link cantando eso...? Imaginaos que es con voz de chico... pero me gustó la letra, por eso la puse.<p>

A lo mejor tardo un poco en actualizar, no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este mísero capítulo.

Eso era todo… ¡Dejen reviews y feliz año nuevo n_n!


	2. Cantando para mí, mi amante

Bueno, os dije que tardaría, pero se me fue un poco la inspiración y tenía que hacer los deberes de Física… Oh, Física, vendetta! Horrible, en serio. Me encanta, pero me exprimo la cabeza... ¡como una naranja ò.ó!

Ahora y sin más dilación… un nuevo capítulo de ma'sheranas!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni intento utilizarlos con intención de copiar nada. Son propiedad de Nintendo

* * *

><p><strong>CANTANDO PARA MÍ, MI AMANTE<strong>

_"Querido padre,_

_Quería decirte que ya he encontrado al hombre que tantas veces me dijiste que buscara. Y es fantástico. Ahora no está conmigo, y creo que va a ser un poco difícil conseguirle, pero voy a hacerlo. Después de todo, el que intenta intentará, y el que haga hará, como Impa siempre dice._

_Me enamoré a primera vista de él, tal y como predijiste. Fue verlo y sentir una extraña conexión con él. Se llama Link, su cabello es rubio como la paja, y sus ojos tan azules como el cielo que tanto nos gusta observar._

_Me enamoré a primera vista, me enamoré de su hermoso rostro, de su cuerpo perfecto y de su hermosa voz. Deberías escuchar cómo canta. Es excepcional. Con solo decirte que su cantar me sedujo… creo que ya te lo imaginas._

_El único par de problemas es que parece tener una especie de secreto grabado en la piel en forma de cicatrices… y que necesitaré mucho dinero para estar más tiempo con él. Mucho._

_Tu hija te quiere,_

_Zelda._

_PD: Con que necesitaré mucho dinero he querido decir que me envíes cuanto antes. Ya te lo explicaré, por carta no es el mejor modo."_

Metió la carta escrita con una fina caligrafía dentro del sobre blanco, cerrándolo con el sello de la familia real de Hyrule, su país natal. Suspiró y salió de la casa, dándole el sobre al mensajero de su padre. El muchacho asintió y, antes de que se fuera, Zelda le dio una bolsa con ruppies para el viaje de vuelta a palacio. El viajero encapuchado desapareció entre las sombras del bosque en medio de la noche.

Cuando volvió a entrar, suspiró y se tiró sobre el sofá en medio de la sala, de cara a la ventana, de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados.

Hacía dos días que no veía al muchacho, y estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Abrió los ojos solo para tener el ceño fruncido, pensando en qué momento de lucidez había pensado que era mejor darle un tiempo al chico. Ya le daría tiempo cuando le dijese de casarse con ella y en consecuencia convertirse en el rey del país más prospero de la mitad norte del planeta.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró fuertemente, calculando las posibilidades. _"Pocas",_ pensó, _"miserablemente pocas"._

Por la ventana, la luna iluminaba tenuemente el cielo y los aullidos y cantos de los animales de la noche manchaban su silencio. Se sentó y suspiró, pensando en su debía ir o no al burdel donde seguramente estaba el chico para verle y hablar…

_"¿A quién quiero engañar?",_ pensó sonriendo, cogiendo una bolsita marrón, donde había tres mil rupias contadas…

La noche anterior, cuando fue al burdel, tan solo quería reservarse al chico para aquella noche, cuando vio un cartel en la pared del local en el que ponía:

_"¡OFERTA! Esta semana, mercancía rebajada a aquellas que hayan gastado más de mil rupias en nuestros trabajadores. Tan solo por el módico precio del triple de lo que cobramos una noche, pueden llevarse el producto y proclamarlo como suyo. ¡No deje pasar esta oferta, mujer!". _

Por supuesto que no lo haría.

Se levantó y fue al medio del salón, donde no había nada que romper, no sin antes ponerse la capa que dos días antes había llevado. El salón estaba ordenado a conciencia para no andar por el bosque, levantó los brazos y cerró los ojos, tomando respiraciones pesadas y tranquilas, y se trasportó al comienzo del bosque.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde seguramente se encontraba Link, con una sonrisa en los labios detrás de la capucha. Pero a medida que caminaba, supo que algo andaba mal. Iba acelerando el paso a medida que iba acercándose al burdel, su respiración cada vez más trabajosa.

Al llegar a la esquina que debía girar, se asomó lentamente, no supo por qué era mejor hacer eso, pero en cuanto miró, lo supo.

Un par de matones fortachones, con el doble de masa que ella, estaban aguardando la puerta, con sonrisas macabras y la cara llena de cicatrices. Pero no le daban miedo, por supuesto que no, Zelda podría dejarlos K.O. en cuestión de segundos gracias a su magia. Y la trifuerza también ayudaba. Frunciendo el ceño, se alejó de la acera y se dirigió al par de hombres delante de la puerta.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas, señorita? – Cuestionó uno de los hombres.

- ¿No está claro?

- A no ser que trabajes aquí… - Comenzó el otro, mirándola de arriba abajo. – no puedes entrar.

- ¿Por qué?

Lo matones comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas macabras, como si aquella pregunta estuviera completamente fuera de lugar o fuese obvia la respuesta. Zelda alzó una ceja, con muchísimas ganas de convertir a alguien sapo… nunca fallaba, siempre la indicaban de bruja y se iban corriendo. Luego los transformaba de nuevo en humanos, y era muy cansado, pero sus caras nunca tenían precio.

- ¿Y bien…? – Dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, una mujer algo más baja que los hombres salió por la puerta del burdel, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, cabello castaño que llegaba a los hombros. Cuando abrió sus ojos azules, fríos, causaba más impresión que los dos hombres juntos, pero nada que no pudiese combatir.

- No eres de por aquí, ¿eh…? – Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Lo suficiente. – Dijo la mujer, acercándose a ella. – No puedes entrar porque los Lobos Oscuros se han adueñado del burdel.

- ¿Y?

- Que dos veces a la semana estamos aquí para utilizar la mercancía del lugar adueñado aquí… a cambio de la vida del local.

- O se someten o los matáis, ¿no?

- Así es… y nos cabrea mucho que nos interrumpan cuando estamos divirtiéndonos.

- Sí, bueno, me importa poco. Quiero pasar.

Zelda comenzó a empujar a ambos hombres y a la mujer, quería entrar y ver si Link estaba bien o no, después de todo, aun sabiendo el problema que había, aun tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Algo peor que todo aquello.

- Hey, hey, encapuchada… - Dijo la muchacha, sin permitirle el paso. – Creo que no has entendido…

- Yo creo, por el contrario, – Comenzó Zelda, sin dejarla terminar. – que eres tú la que no entiende. Dije: quiero pasar. Y así lo haré.

Concentrándose en su mano, comenzó a sentir el conocido calor de las llamas en su mano, comenzando a brillar tras su espalda mientras cerraba sus ojos azules.

- ¿Qué… qué es eso, jefa? – Dijo uno de los matones.

Sonriendo, Zelda abrió los ojos, apagando el fuego en sus manos. Los matones comenzaron a alzar la cabeza, oliendo en el aire algo chamuscado… la sonrisa de Zelda se amplió, con mirada divertida.

- Tus-Tus-Tus… ¡Tus pantalones! – Exclamó la mujer.

Uno de los matones comenzó a correr de un lado para otro, la mujer y el otro hombre detrás de él para calmarlo. _"Imbéciles ilusos",_ pensó, comenzando a entrar en el local _"¿Creían que podían detenerme?"._

Cuando entró, todo lo vio normal. Hombre alrededor de mujeres y viceversa, besándose, tocándose y demás, mientras la mujer que administraba el dinero limpiaba su mostrador. Con la diferencia de que los trabajadores del lugar estaban aterrados por la cantidad de espadas que había.

Todos la miraron cuando entró, y no los culpaba. Con su capucha negra aun puesta, barrió la sala con la mirada, esperando encontrar algún indicio de su amado. Pero solo vio personajes distintos, nada cercano o parecido a la perfección que Link representaba para ella. Aunque vio algo que tal vez la ayudaba.

Se acercó a uno de los hombres que la habían intentado cortejar hace dos días, conocido de Link, que suerte para ella, estaba solo.

- Hola. – Dijo sentándose delante de él.

- ¿Qué-Qué haces aquí…? – Susurró el chico, sorprendido.

- He venido a buscarle. A Link.

- No está aquí… y baja la voz. – Parecía alarmado, mirando de un lado para otro.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamó una mujer vestida igual que las demás de la pandilla. - ¿Acaso falta alguien?

- Es verdad, - Exclamó otra. - ¿Dónde está el rubito?

- Oh, mierda… - Susurró el muchacho.

- ¿De qué…? – Comenzó la chica, pero no pudo terminar.

Para asombro de los que estaban allí, la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, antes de caer completamente, en la espalda clavada una especie de pequeña daga de forma triangular de color negra.

- Pero, ¿qué…? – Susurró Zelda, pensando en que una daga así no podría haber dejado a alguien inconsciente. A no ser que estuviera embrujada. O envenenada.

Antes de que alguien se diese cuenta, otra mujer cayó inconsciente. Y así con una y otra mujer hasta que de estar el ambiente lleno de aquellas arpías, tan solo quedasen diez en pie.

- ¿Qué pasa…? – Susurró Zelda, viendo algo moverse entre las sombras.

Sin agitarse ni asustarse como lo estaban las otras mujeres, se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de otra de las mujeres y alcanzó la daga clavada en su cuerpo, poniéndola entre sus dedos, preparada para lanzarla a lo que fuera que estaba atacándolos.

Captó la sombra de algo moversea su espalda y se dio la vuelta, pero la sombra ya había cambiado de lugar. _"¿Esa sombra se habrá llevado a Link?",_ y con ese pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos, a la espera del próximo movimiento de la sombra, algún movimiento en falso que delatara la posición del enemigo.

Esperó y esperó por varios minutos, hasta que su mente pudo adaptarse a la velocidad del atacante y pudo predecir su próximo movimiento. Y entonces lanzó la daga, directa a donde ella creía que iba a ir su pierna.

Fuera quien fuese quien los atacase, acababa de caer al suelo soltando pequeños gemidos adoloridos, de espaldas a ellas, entre las sombras del antro, sin poder ver nada más que su silueta. Las chicas, viendo que su agresor había sido herido corrieron hacia él, dispuestas a golpearle o tal vez matarle.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho tonta? – Exclamó el muchacho. – Ahora que lo habíamos convencido…

- N-No será… - Dijo cayendo en la cuenta de quién era. - ¡Alejaos de él! ¡Ahora!

- ¡Ha intentado matarnos!

- ¡No seas tonta y déjame pasar!

Todas se apartaron, dejando a la morena tras la capucha. Cuando se acercó al cuerpo del chico y lo cogió del hombro para darle la vuelta, viendo parte de la cara del chico rubio e inconsciente, con el labio sangrando y seguramente más contusiones en el cuerpo que no lo importaba revisar.

- Vosotras os largaréis… - Susurró con voz grave hacia las mujeres asustadas. - para no volver.

Pareció que lo entendieron, porque cogieron a las chicas inconscientes y se largaron corriendo. Zelda comenzó a levantar al chico, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus hombros y sujetando un brazo del inconsciente por encima de los suyos, comenzó a irse.

- O-Oye… - Dijo la hasta ahora callada barwoman. – n-no puedes llevártelo…

- Toma. – Dijo lanzándole el saco marrón que había cogido antes de irse de su casa. – No volverá a aparecer por aquí.

La mujer comenzó a protestar hasta que vio el interior de la bolsa, cambiando completamente su cara. Aun así, miró a Zelda con cara preocupada y dijo.

- Ten cuidado. Ese chico daba mucho dinero a este local. No les va a agradar a los dueños perderlo.

- Que se aguanten, no haber puesto la oferta.

Arrastrando al chico hasta el callejón donde nadie podía verles, lo transportó a la casa en el bosque, suspirando de alegría cuando aparecieron directamente en el suelo de su baño.

Zelda le arrancó la daga con un rápido y certero movimiento, el cuerpo inconsciente soltó un pequeño gemido, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Link, lentamente e intentando no dañarlo más. Estaba realmente preocupada, la culpa había sido suya, después de todo. Con el pensamiento en mente y con la pregunta de dónde había aprendido a lanzar dagas y a esconderse en las sombras, terminó de quitarle el ropaje del chico, dejando su cuerpo desnudo y magullado encima del suelo.

Nunca pensó que alguna vez estaría triste por hacerle daño a alguien fuera de la corte. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de que, en poco tiempo, el rubio se había convertido en alguien importantísimo para ella.

Se levantó y fue a buscar un paño para lavarle la sangre de la pierna y de la cara. Cuando volvió, el chico comenzaba a respirar pesadamente, y decidió que lo mejor sería curarle las heridas primero. Se arrodilló al lado suyo, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico, concentrándose y cerrando los ojos, tranquilizando su respiración. Una luz blanca salió de entre sus palmas, curando la piel del chico.

Cuando terminó, cogió el paño húmedo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de Link, viendo con asombro que su pierna no había sanado. Intrigada por la falla, no se dio cuenta en cuanto el muchacho rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

- ¡Estás despierto! – Exclamó jovial Zelda, alejándose de su pierna y poniendo sus manos en su cara pálida después de bajarse la capucha negra.

- Me-Me duele…

- Tranquilo, ahora te la vendo. - Dijo mirando la herida. - No tengo ni idea de por qué no he podido curártela, solo he podido exterminar el veneno…

- ¿Con magia…?

- Sí. Es un poco raro.

- No tanto. – Susurró. – Estaban envenenadas.

- Lo sé. Pero la pregunta está en cómo las has envenenado… y dónde aprendiste a hacer eso.

- Hace tiempo… mucho tiempo. Pero es pasado y no quiero volver a hacerlo más.

- Mm… voy a coger unas vendas, espera un momento.

Zelda se levantó y se fue corriendo a buscar vendas, dejando a Link tirado en el suelo de un baño. _"De su casa, supongo",_ pensó suspirando pesadamente, _"De su casa en medio del bosque"._

Cuando volvió, Link ya podía moverse con un poco más de libertad, dejando de lado el dolor punzante en la pierna.

- A ver… - Susurró Zelda poniendo las vendas alrededor del muslo. – Lo siento. No sabía que eras tú…

- Tranquila. Estoy acostumbrado.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó alarmada.

- No, nada. Por cierto, ¿qué hago aquí?

- Te he comprado.

- ¿De nuevo?

- Y para siempre.

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió, Zelda aun vendando sus heridas. Hasta que Link no pudo aguantarlo más.

- ¿¡Qué!

- Pues eso, te compré en la oferta aquella. Una estúpida tontería, déjame decirte, es un ultraje vender a las personas como…

- ¡Pe-Pero tú de dónde sacas tanto dinero! – Tartamudeó entrecortándola. - ¡Qué has hecho!

- Pensé que te alegraría que alguien como yo te comprase…

- ¿¡A-A-Alegrarme! ¡Me has destrozado la vida!

- ¿¡Pero qué dices! Te he sacado de un local de mala muerte y de se utilizado por… vete tú a saber qué tipo de mujeres y otras bestias, ¡y así me lo pagas!

- ¡Sí! – Dijo el chico, intentando levantarse y murmurando para sí mismo. – Me voy ahora mismo de aquí. Voy a irme, sí, eso haré.

- ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! – Dijo cogiéndolo del brazo.

Lo medio ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó a rastras y cojeando hasta el dormitorio, donde lo arrojó bruscamente. Link puso una cara adolorida por la brusquedad sobre su pierna herida al caer sombre el colchón.

- ¡Hasta que no me expliques qué te pasa! – Exclamó mirándolo con furia.

Volvió a envolverlos un incómodo silencio, el grillo al lado de la ventana agitando sus patitas. Zelda, enfadada, abrió la ventana y cogió al grillo, lanzándolo lejos. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Link, su furia se convirtió en pena, amor y compasión, viendo al chico con un aura triste alrededor suyo, la mirada gacha y los ojos afligidos, los labios algo fruncidos.

La morena se acercó a la cama, donde se sentó en la orilla, apoyando una mano sombre el colchón, la otra sobre su rodilla. Le miró más de cerca y creyó que su corazón iba a explotar cuando Link le devolvió la mirada con una leve y triste sonrisa.

- Siento haberte hablado así…

- Tranquilo. Yo también te he hablado mal… - Comenzó Zelda, queriendo desviar la mirada pero sin poder escapar de la mirada azul. - Es solo que no entiendo.

- Bueno… yo no me metí en esto por gusto. Es que…

- ¿Sí…?

Link no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Suspirando, no podía recordar la última vez que habló de su pasado con nadie. Y él sabía que no podía recordarlo por qué no lo había hecho ni había tenido la necesidad. Pero mirando la cara de la chica, descubrió que quería sacarse el peso de encima aunque fuera por unos minutos…

- Bueno, es que… tengo una hermana.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es? – Preguntó, pensando que si quería llevarse a Link, debería llevarse a su hermana.

- Se llama Aryll. Es rubia y de ojos azules, como yo. Es hermosa y muy buena niña.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Preguntó sin dejar pasar el detalle de que parecía que a Link le agradaba hablar de su hermana.

- Pues si yo tengo dieciocho… ella trece. Sí, los cumplirá el mes que viene.

- Y… ¿estabas trabajando de aquello por ella?

- Sí… y si me has comprado como dices, no podré pagarle el colegio.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Emm… bueno… mis padres… murieron. Por eso tuve que trabajar en el burdel.

- ¿No habían otros trabajos? – Dijo cambiando de tema, comprendiendo que su familia era un tema tabú para el muchacho.

- Sí… pero yo no sabía ni cómo sujetar una escoba, y aunque intentaba aprender, no era lo mío, solo rompía cosas. Así que fui al burdel y, bueno, no tenía que aprender mucho.

- O sea, que eres un poco torpe.

- No… más bien que no sirvo para los trabajos que había en aquel momento. Entonces comencé a cobrar y… el dinero fue subiendo… hasta que ya no pude salir. Pero estaba bien, mi hermana estaba feliz, estando conmigo los fines de semana y quedándose en el colegio los demás días.

- ¿Has pensado que podrías ser una influencia?

- ¡No! Nunca. Haré lo que sea para evitar que se involucre en todo esto. Con uno ya hay suficiente.

- ¿Pero tu hermana no tiene sueños o esperanzas a algo más?

- Sí, los de una niña. Ella quiere ser una princesa.

Zelda abrió los ojos, tentada a reírse. _"Ah, Link…"_, pensó mientras miraba al chico con cara enamorada, _"si te fueras de aquí para casarte conmigo, no solo se cumplirían los deseos de tu hermana…"._

Con la mente en blanco pensando en nada, mirando aquel rostro, y en concreto aquellos labios, se acercó a él y puso sus labios sobre los suyos, saboreando el momento después de dos días. El chico le devolvió el beso automáticamente, sintiendo las manos de la chica sobre sus mejillas.

Zelda enseguida profundizó el beso, acercando más su cuerpo al del rubio. Cuando Link comenzó a tumbarla, la morena lo detuvo con una mano en el hombro, empujándolo hasta que estuvo tumbado, subiéndose a horcajadas.

- ¿Qué-Qué haces? – Preguntó el chico sorprendido, medio suspirando, cuando comenzó a besar su cuello.

- ¿No lo hago bien? – Dijo separándose. – Es la primera vez que lo hago…

- ¿Ha-Hacer qué?

- Oh, creo que ya entiendo… ¿es la primera vez que te hacen esto?

- S-Sí…

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Zelda volvió a besarle con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del chico. Link comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica, sin saber cómo más responder, cuando ella se separó y empujó las manos del rubio hasta la cabecera de la cama.

- Déjalas ahí. Sujétate a las barras de la cama si quieres.

Cuando el muchacho asintió, Zelda continuó con su inspección al cuerpo del chico, besándolo mientras sus manos vagaban por la piel bronceada de Link, por su pecho y abdomen hasta sus caderas, comenzando a besar y lamer de nuevo su cuello.

El rubio debajo de ella tan solo gemía y se retorcía suavemente por las sensaciones que nadie le había dado antes, sujetándose fuertemente al cabezal de la cama. Girando su cabeza para darle espacio a Zelda, gimió cuando sintió a la chica sobre su sexo, girando sus caderas sobre su erección.

No sabía por qué, mientras la chica comenzaba a bajar hasta su pecho, su corazón latía tan deprisa y le costaba respirar, realmente estaba agradándole aquello a pesar nunca le había agradado antes. Cerrando los ojos, hizo lo que ella le dijo, quedándose quieto y disfrutando del momento.

Zelda estaba pensando en otras cosas, medio agradecida de que ninguno de los dos sabía qué estaba haciendo exactamente. _"Bien"_, pensaba, _"si lo hago mal, no podrá decírmelo… espero no hacerle daño, al menos"_. Lo único que sabía era que los suspiros y gemidos solo hacían su sexo más húmedo.

Suspirando, miró hacia la cara del chico y sonrió al verlo suspirando y con la cara algo sonrojada, agarrado a la cabecera, sus nudos blancos de la fuerza. Y solo había lamido hasta el pecho, sonriendo inspirada por el hecho.

Bajó la cabeza y lamió una vez cada uno de los botones oscuros del pecho del chico, haciendo que la espalda de Link se arqueara de manera automática ante el placer, descubriendo el punto erógeno del chico. Sonriendo, comenzó a lamer continuamente uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba el otro con el pulgar. Cuando el chico comenzó a sollozar se detuvo.

- Ah… - Suspiró el chico.

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- O eso o lo haces más duro…

Volvió a sonreís antes de morder el que antes había lamido, notando el respingo en el cuerpo del chico.

Decidiendo que ya había habido suficiente masaje en ambos botones, continuó bajando por el estómago del chico a besos y lametones hasta el ombligo, notando el leve respingo en su respiración cuando su aliento cayó casualmente en su ombligo. Cuando Zelda comenzó a lamer la zona, Link no podía pensar en nada, y tan solo podía sentir las caricias de la chica y un par extraños sentimientos que no había tenido antes. Uno sabía que era lujuria, el otro no estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía con certeza mientras la hermosa morena lamía y mordía la piel en su estómago era que no sentía la presión que sentía siempre todo el tiempo. Se sentía extrañamente liberado y le encantaba.

Zelda pensó que Link se cansaría si seguía solo en aquel lugar y giró la cabeza, sorprendiéndose de la olvidada erección del chico al lado de su cara, y no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas por haber olvidado esa parte de él.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – Dijo el muchacho sin aliento, con los nudillos aun más blancos contra los barrotes de la cabecera.

- Nada, tonterías. – Cuando se tranquilizó continuó. – Oye, alguna vez… te… - _"No es un buen momento para ponerse tímida, Zelda…"_, pensó hastiada.

- ¿M-Me…?

- Ah… - Suspiró, con la casualidad de que el aire fue a parar contra la virilidad del rubio.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Link, arqueando todo su cuerpo, retorciéndose.

- ¿Tanto te agradó…?

Cuando lo miró a la cara, se fijó el atisbo de dolor que asomaba en su acara en forma de mueca y miró su muslo, a la herida vendada. Frunciendo el ceño ante lo olvidadiza que había sido en aquellos minutos, cogió un par de cojines y los puso bajo su rodilla con cuidado, asegurándose la comodidad del chico.

- ¿Mejor?

- S-Sí, pero…

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Con-Continua…

- Solo una pregunta… ¿le habías pedido a alguna mujer antes esto?

- N-No, pero por favor… - Dijo mirándola con deseo.

A la chica, aquella mirada no solo le agradó, elevó también su excitación. Volvió a soplar suavemente sobre la virilidad del muchacho, sujetando sus caderas mientras se arqueaba y gemía. De la punta de la hombría, comenzó a salir un poco de presemen, y Zelda no supo qué hacer con eso.

- Oye, ¿Qué hago ahora?

- ¡No lo sé, pero haz algo ya! – Exclamó impaciente.

Con las prisas, Zelda siguió un instinto que no pensó que tenía y lamió el líquido transparente, notando un sabor salado contra su lengua. Que no estaba del todo mal.

Situada entre sus piernas, la morena comenzó a lamer la punta de la erección de Link, notando como el chico temblaba y suspiraba.

En un momento de lucidez temeraria, Zelda lamió desde la base hasta la punta, mirando la cara del chico para ver su reacción, el cual se veía sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta por el placer, con las manos en la pared, parecía que quería derribarla.

Sentada entre sus piernas, pudo ver todo el cuerpo en éxtasis de Link, calentándola, sabiendo que era la única que había logrado ver aquello.

Sonrió y se levantó de la cama para desvestirse, notando sobre ella la mirada lujuriosa del chico. Se quitó lentamente la capa, pensando que una pequeña tortura no le iría mal al rubio. Sonrió cuando vio la cara impacientada del chico. Qué diablos, ¡ella estaba impaciente!

Se deshizo de las prendas que quedaban aun sobre ella en cero-coma, subiéndose en la cintura del muchacho.

Link gimió cuando sintió la mano de la chica sobre ella, suspirando con anticipación por la inminente entrada en ella. Y cuando la punta de su sexo tocó su humedad, creyó que ya podría haber muerto y estar en el cielo sin que se diese cuenta.

Zelda descendió hasta haberse empuñado por completo de él, completamente llena. Gimió cuando comenzó a mover su cadera en círculo, con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del chico.

- Ah… - Suspiraron los dos.

- Más, Zelda…

Era la primera vez que Link gemía su nombre, y aquello la hizo ansiar más también. Comenzó a moverse más deprisa, subiendo y bajando sobre la hombría del chico que gemía y se retorcía debajo de ella por las nuevas sensaciones que había sentido y sentía.

- Ah… ¡Ah…! – Suspiraba Zelda.

Ambos gimiendo, comenzaron a sentir el placer supremo que otorgaba el orgasmo, esta vez diferente.

- Ah… ¡Zelda! – Dijo sujetando sus caderas cuando ya estaban muy cerca.

Diosas, su nombre exclamado con la voz del chico y entre gemidos de placer era música para sus oídos.

Y cuando alcanzaron el clímax, ambos gritaron y gimieron, cerrando y abriendo los ojos, aumentando momentáneamente las caricias entre ellos.

- ¡Te quiero! – Exclamó la muchacha.

Cansada, Zelda cayó sobre el pecho de Link, aun unidos. Cuando se apartó a un lado y lo miró a la cara, se preocupó. El rubio tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba pálido, con los labios apretados, mirando a un punto fijo.

- O-Oye… - La morena intentó suavizar su respiración, y pasaron unos minutos hasta que ya pudo hablar sin tanta dificultad. – Oye, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Dijiste "te quiero"?

- Eh… - "Oh, no", pensó, con cara arrepentida. - ¿De verdad lo dije? – Cuando el chico asintió solemnemente, la chica se sintió algo dolida. – De verdad lo dije… ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Bueno. Primero me compras una noche, luego me compras permanentemente, y luego me dices que me quieres.

- Sí, ¿qué?

- No-No sé por qué me estoy comportando así. Es simplemente… ¿Por qué? No sabes nada de mí.

- Ah… ¿Por qué te interesa saber? – Dijo apoyando el codo en la almohada para verle mejor.

- Bu-Bueno… no lo sé… solo me sentí… raro.

- Raro, ¿eh?

- Reitero: no sabes nada de mí.

- Sé que tienes una hermana pequeña a la que amas y de la que te sientes orgulloso, aunque te peleas con ella muy seguido. Sé que el tema "padres" es tabú para ti, seguramente porque los hechas mucho de menos. También sé que eres valiente para proteger al prójimo como hiciste en el burdel, y sé que tienes buen corazón al haberte reusado a hacerle daño a nadie. ¿Y te digo otro de los motivos por los que sé que estoy enamorada de ti?

- ¿Qu-Qué?

- Que no sé quien te hizo todas esas cicatrices… pero como algún día lo encuentre y sepa quién es, le cortaré la garganta con una aguja.

- Parece doloroso… - Dijo el chico medio sombrío.

- Sí, ¿verdad?

Ambos rieron suavemente, volviendo a mirarse a los ojos. Pero Link apartó la mirada.

- Y además… me enamoré de tu rostro, de tu voz y de tus ojos… - Dijo cogiéndole la barbilla suavemente y girando su rostro hacia ella.

- Yo… no sé si te quiero.

- Lo sé. Aun es muy pronto. – Dijo con una sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro. – Y quiero que sepas que si he pagado tres mil rupias no era para comprarte.

- ¿Para qué era?

- Para liberarte. Ahora eres libre de irte con quién quieras.

Zelda notó el silencio del chico como una reflexión, y decidió que las cosas iban más rápido y mejor de lo que esperaba. _"Bien"_, pensaba con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, acomodándose en el hombro de Link,_ "cuanto antes mejor"_.

- Oye… - Escuchó el susurró de Link, volvió a levantarse. - ¿Cómo sabes que mi hermana y yo nos pelamos a menudo?

- Ah… - Suspiró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y a acomodarse para dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios. – casualidad.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí está, espero que os haya agradado y tal y tal… dejen reviews!<p> 


	3. Cantaré para ti, mi niño

Siento haber tardado taaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo en actualizar, pero estaba con algunas cosillas de deberes de 4º de ESO, ya se sabe cuán largos pueden llegar a ser... bueno, sé que no tengo perdón, y que encima es más corto que los demás, pero disfrutadla y dejad reviews luego.

¡ÁNIMO, RECLUTA!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni intento utilizarlos con intención de copiar nada. Son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>CANTARÉ PARA TI, MI NIÑO<strong>

_Estirado en el suelo de la habitación con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Link intentaba decidirse a qué hacer o qué decir a la chica furiosa detrás de la puerta mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas y de su garganta salían sollozos. _"No, no…"_, pensaba el chico, _"tengo que salir, tengo que salir…"_ No podía aguantar más dentro de aquella casa, al lado de la increíble mujer que le preguntaba una y otra vez qué le pasaba._

_Su corazón no podía palpitar más deprisa cuando descubrió el nombre del sentimiento que había sentido desde el momento en que la vio como si la conociera de toda una o más vidas: algo parecido al amor. Estaba enamorado de ella, de su tacto suave, de su hermosura e instinto de protección hacia él…_

_Y por eso mismo no podía quedarse._

- ¡Z-Zelda…! – Exclamó el chico cuando la morena comenzó a besarle el cuello.

La chica se detuvo, pero no salió de encima del rubio, estirados en el sofá. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que lo que había planeado no avanzaba nada de nada.

Volvió a besarle, bajando hasta el hombro donde dio un pequeño mordisco, obligando a la garganta de Link a soltar un gritito placentero. _"Vamos, vamos…"_, pensaba Zelda una y otra vez, deseando que le dijera firmemente que no. Pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder.

- M-Mi hermana… - Se contradijo abrazándola, como si fuese un acto involuntario.

Zelda volvió a suspirar y se puso a la misma altura que él, apoyando la frente sobre la del chico.

- No voy a parar, aunque tu hermana esté a punto de llegar y nos pille entremedio. Y aunque nos pille entre medio, tampoco voy a parar, tendrá que taparse los ojos.

Link abrió los ojos sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Así era como lo trataban todas las mujeres que lo habían comprado antes, se hundió un poco más dentro de su ser, como cada vez que lo trataban como a un objeto. _"Creí… creí que me quería"_, pensó, sorprendido por el dolor en su corazón.

- A no ser que digas "no". – Dijo la chica comenzando a lamer la nuez de Adán del chico.

Notaba al chico bajo ella temblar, callado. Volvió a suspirar y volvió a mirarle, con cara hastiada. Pero algo en su cara le dio qué pensar. ¿Por qué aquella cara tan indiferente? Todas las veces que lo habían hecho no ponía aquella cara tan desagradable. Y sus ojos… parecían muertos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la chica, preocupada.

- Nada. Solo que acabes rápido, si puede ser. No me gustaría corromper a mi propia hermana.

- ¿Qué…? - Entonces comprendió que su forma de expresarse no fue exactamente la correcta. – Oh. Lo siento.

Cuando el chico no se inmutó, la chica salió de encima de él y se sentó en el suelo de madera, apoyando su espalda en el sofá y dejando caer su cabeza en el brazo del chico, abrazándose las piernas.

Cuando el chico siguió en silencio, dos minutos después se agotó su paciencia. Se levantó y se puso de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el pecho desnudo del rubio, notando bajo la palma de su mano la ya muy conocida cicatriz. El chico dio un pequeño respingo como cada vez que tocaba esa parte de él – lo mismo pasaba con las cicatrices en sus piernas. - , y apartó las manos de Zelda suavemente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Ya. – Dijo la chica sarcásticamente. – Y… ¿qué te pasa?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Definitiva y claramente nada…

- ¿Quieres decírmelo de una vez?

El chico suspiró hastiado y se sentó mejor en el sofá, apoyó su cabeza en la mano y luego miró a Zelda, viendo la pura preocupación en su mirada y volviendo a suspirar más pesadamente. ¿Por qué no podía enfadarse realmente con ella? No era la primera vez que le hacía aquello – de hacerlo cuando no le apetecía, – durante aquellos cuatro días desde que lo compró.

- Es que… - Misteriosamente, cuando la miró, comenzó a costarle hablar y se perdió en la mirada azul de la chica.

- ¿Es que…? – La chica volvió a besarle el cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo.

- Bu-Bueno, es solo… detente, por favor… - Gimió cerrando los ojos.

- No hasta que no me digas no… - La mano de la morena comenzó a bajar, acariciando el pecho del chico.

- No. Basta, está a punto de venir mi hermana. – Dijo muy seria y firmemente, cogiéndole las manos y apartándola de él.

- Ahora hablamos claro. - Se levantó y se fue hacia la habitación de al lado para comenzar a hacer la comida. - ¿Qué le gustaría a tu hermanita para comer? Tengo carne de muy buena calidad.

El chico no se había movido de la posición que había tomado. ¿Qué fue eso? No comprendía las intenciones de la chica. _"Mujeres…"_, pensó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué…? – Preguntó cuando salió del shock, pocos minutos después.

Zelda, que había comenzado a cortar unas verduras, se dio la vuelta y se asomó por la puerta, mirando al chico confuso con cara divertida. Nunca se cansaría de ver como el rubio parecía sorprendido._ "Es… realmente graciosa"_, pensó de la cara de Link, tentada a soltar una carcajada.

- Bueno, – Comenzó, volviendo con sus verduras. – siempre estás demasiado… ¿cómo sería la palabra…? ¿Sumiso? No sé si sería lo exacto…

- ¿¡Sumiso!? No sabes la cantidad de veces que… bueno, que… - La garganta del chico se atragantó sin poder continuar.

- ¿Que qué? – Preguntó Zelda, intrigada, volviendo a mirarle.

Al ver que el chico no respondía, siguió haciendo la comida, comprendiendo que era mejor no atosigar con preguntas al chico sentado en la habitación de al lado, sabiendo que solo se cerraría más en si mismo.

- Que me han hecho daño por no serlo.

Lo soltó tan de golpe que para Zelda fue como una bomba, aunque no sabía exactamente si era como un golpe físico o ella realmente había explotado. Con un aura negra de ira e insensibilidad, Zelda calvó el cuchillo en la madera y entró en la habitación con la cabeza gacha, el flequillo tapándole los ojos. Link no sabía si sentirse asustado o protegido.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- N-Nada.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

- B-Bueno, los dueños del local… si los trabajadores, sean chicos o chicas, no se dejan hacer… di-digamos que lo ponen en su-su lugar… - Tartamudeó.

Cuando Zelda iba a responder algo seguramente violento o excesivamente sobreprotector, en la puerta principal sonaron unos pequeños golpecitos suaves, deteniendo la voz de la chica. Enfadada por su interrupción, fue dando fuertes pisadas hasta la puerta y la abrió la puerta de golpe, exclamando.

- ¡Quién osa interrumpirme! – Exclamó con mirada asesina.

Una pequeña niña rubita y con sus ojitos azules muy abiertos la miró de arriba abajo sorprendida y algo asustada, retrocediendo un pequeño paso. Llevaba un vestidito rosa con flores blancas y dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza, con un bolsito verde contra su pecho, sujetándolo fuertemente.

- Di-Disculpe…

- ¡Aryll! – Exclamó Link, saliendo de la casa para abrazarla.

- ¡Hermanito! – Dijo la niñita, envolviendo el cuello del rubio con sus bracitos.

Zelda abrió los ojos, toda su ira expulsada por el enternecedor momento. Miró al chico, que parecía tiernamente feliz, y su corazón se estrujó. _"¿Alguna vez podrá sentirse así conmigo…?"_, se preguntó apenada…

- ¡Ay, ya! ¡Suéltame, no me dejas respirar! – Dijo la niña empujándole.

- ¿Que no te dejo respirar? ¿Acaso te estoy tapando la boca o diciéndote que no respires?

- ¡No! – Dijo la niña con una mueca. - ¡Porque tampoco te haría caso!

Ambos se sacaron la lengua y se dieron la vuelta, cruzados de brazos. Zelda estaba algo confusa, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir para que los hermanos volvieran a como estaban antes, con tanto amor y tanta ternura.

- Por cierto, - Comenzó la niña, intrépida. - ¿quién es ella, hermanito? – Pareció que había olvidado el grito de Zelda.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es Zelda.

- ¿Y…? – Prosiguió Aryll, moviendo su muñeca circularmente en dirección a la morena.

- Bueno, ella… ella…

- Lo he sacado del tugurio.

- ¿Ah, sí…? – Preguntó la niña, entrecerrando los ojos. – Y… ¿para qué?

- Para liberarle. Bueno, voy a terminar de hacer la sopa.

La niña se contentó algo por la respuesta, pensando que su hermano mayor no debería volver a trabajar de eso nunca más, hasta que miró al rubio. Se sujetaba un brazo, mirando hacia otra dirección, como si la respuesta fuese más complicada que eso.

Así que, como buena hermana que era, cogió a su hermano de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la otra punta de la casa, exclamando a Zelda que tenía que hablar a solas con su hermano.

- ¿Qué haces, niña fe…?

- ¿Qué pasa? – Entrecortó Aryll.

- ¿Qué pasa de qué?

- Va en serio. Ya sabes de qué hablo.

El chico la miró y suspiró, sabiendo que no podía ocultarle nunca nada a su hermana menor, no sabía si debía sentirse afortunado o hastiado de tener a la pequeña siempre detrás de sus sentimientos más profundos-

- No sé qué quieres que te diga. – Susurró Link.

- Para empezar… ¿qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

- Vaya, parece que te vas y todo se descontrola, ¿eh? – Dijo el chico, divertido. – Nada. Solo me compró permanentemente.

- Pero dijo que te liberó. Ahora podemos irnos que aquí y…

- No. Es más complicado que eso, Aryll. Tengo que quedarme con ella, y ella te pagará el colegio. Todo será igual que antes, con la única diferencia de que ella será la única con la que tenga relaciones. ¿Lo entiendes? Dime que lo entiendes…

- Lo entiendo.

El chico asintió y, olfateando el increíble olor de la sopa de Zelda, entraron en la sala.

El día pasó sin más complicaciones: Aryll y Link se pelearon una y otra vez que, gracias a la intervención de Zelda, acababan en una simple riña de hermanos. Nada salía de lo normal, y ningún problema perduraba más de unos minutos. Todo tema incómodo era evitado, aun dejando aquellas preguntas en el aire, pero dejadas a un lado en presencia de la niña.

El fin de semana pasó deprisa, entre diversión, bromas y otras cosas, pero pronto llegaría el momento de irse, y Link sabía que, por mucho que se peleasen, iba a echar de menos a su hermana.

Aryll también pensaba lo mismo de que hermano, y cuanto más lo pensaba, más cariño le tenía a Zelda. No era tan violenta como le había parecido desde un principio… cosa fácil recordando cómo la asustó en una primera impresión. La niña observaba hablar a los adultos desde la puerta, escondida. Abrió los ojos cuando comprendió de lo que hablaban. Hablaban de… sofás.

- Dentro de poco compraré uno. – Dijo tocando suavemente el asiento. - ¿De qué color quieres que lo compre? – Dijo mirando a la "espía" detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo me has descubierto? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? – Cuestionó entrando de golpe en la habitación.

Link se levantó mientras reía, caminando hacia donde estaba la niña, en dirección al dormitorio donde había dormido con su hermana, acariciando su cabeza y desordenándole el pelo mientras pasaba por su lado.

- Voy a dormir un rato, no dormí bien ayer por la noche porque _"alguien"_ no dejaba de darme patadas y gritar tonterías. – Dijo enfatizando.

La niña se dirigió al sofá, al lado de Zelda, toda gruñendo por lo bajo, diciendo las mil y una cosas sobre su hermano. Cuando se sentó a su lado, Aryll se giró hacia ella y la miró raramente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Zelda.

- Tú no lo sabes, ¿no?

Zelda no sabía qué responder a eso. ¿Qué no sabía de qué? Era una pregunta bastante extensa, a su parecer, pero pensó que debería estar relacionado con el hermano de la niña, por lo que decidió preguntar.

- ¿Saber qué, exactamente?

- ¿Por qué trabajaba de eso?

- Sí, para llevarte al colegio.

- Mmm… - Dijo asintiendo como si lo hubiese respondido correctamente.

La morena entendió que Aryll quería hacerle una especie de "test" sobre su hermano, lo que no sabía era el por qué. Pero estaba dispuesta a que la niña le dijese algo más sobre el rubio que amaba, del cual no sabía casi nada. Sobretodo, quería saber el significado de las cicatrices.

Así que siguió el camino de la niña, siguiendo el juego que normalmente se habría resignado a seguir.

- ¿Sabes que si le gustaba el trabajo o no?

- Sé que no.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la niña, creyendo que ya había ganado.

- Porque lo trataban mal.

- Mmm… - Se rascó la barbilla y continuó. - ¿Qué le pasó a nuestros padres?

- Murieron.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues…

- ¿Y sabes "eso"?

- ¿Las cicatrices? – Dijo arriesgándose, queriendo ir a parar a aquel tema.

- Sí… ¿cómo sabes eso? Él nunca se deja ver.

- Yo sí lo he visto, pero… ¿sabes por qué fue?

- Sí… - Dijo mirándola de reojo, como si no supiera si debería haberlo dicho o no.

- ¿Me lo puedes contar?

- Es que no sé si a hermano le gustará, siempre está avergonzado de eso… pero no sé por qué, no es nada vergonzoso.

Con una nueva fuerza adquirida, Aryll se puso de rodillas en el sofá marrón, mirando a Zelda directamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y sus bracitos en su pecho, puñitos cerrados. En su mirada podía detectar determinación y un poco de desconfianza, estando ella misma algo nerviosa por los movimientos de la rubia niña pequeña.

- Te lo voy a contar… - Susurró. – Solo si me haces un favor.

- ¿Y cual es ese favor?

- Tendrás que ayudar a mi hermano a olvidarlo.

- Trato hecho. – Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la niña, la cual la aceptó felizmente.

- Bien, pues la cosa está en que yo no estaba, y tampoco recuerdo a mis padres, era muy pequeña… pero él sí, y los echa de menos. – Dijo como si fuese lo más natural. – Lo que él me contó, fue que unas personas muy malas los mataron, y él se escapó y se… _cayó por un barranco_. – Recitó leyendo la última parte muy rápidamente, con los ojos bien abiertos. – Y… eso pasó.

- ¿Eso pasó? – Preguntó Zelda, sabiendo que no era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

- Sip.

La niña rubia se levantó y se fue a beber agua, como si todo estuviese concluido, como si todo lo que debía explicarse hubiera estado perfectamente explicado, la ignorancia de la niña ante la situación de su hermano.

Sabía que Aryll podía decirle algo realmente interesante, pero solo se le ocurrió preguntar cuando pasó eso.

- Y oye… ¿Cuándo fue?

- Hace once años.

- No, digo que cuándo pasó, en qué día, más o menos.

- Ay, ya te respondí. Hoy hará once años.

Zelda no sabía si realmente era especialmente _aquel _día, lo que sería mucha coincidencia, pero pensó que si aquel era el día, podría haber problemas con Link. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar…

Mas tarde aquel día, Link aun no había salido de su habitación. Era ya de noche, y Zelda había terminado de lavar los platos de su divertida cena con Aryll, y había dejado un plato a parte para Link, cuando la niña exclamó algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó secándose las manos.

- Link no me deja pasar. ¡Link, déjame pasar!

Zelda comenzó a tener de nuevo el mal presentimiento de que algo iba mal con su enamorado, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña rubia.

- Ve a dormir a mi habitación, es esta de aquí al lado. – Dijo señalando la puerta de al lado.

Cuando la niña asintió y se fue, cerrando la puerta al entrar en su habitación, picó con sus nudillos suavemente en la puerta, al otro lado estando un Link "dormido".

- Link… ¿estás bien? - Preguntó, preocupada.- Link, déjame pasar…

- ¡No!

- Sé qué te pasa, Link, por favor… déjame abrazarte.

La voz de la chica sonaba cada vez más suave, como si quisiera convencerle de sus palabras, hacerle entender que podía ayudarle. Pero Link sabía que no podía ser, llevaba años aguantando aquel fastidioso día solo, en su cabeza recordando una y otra y otra vez el atroz asesinato de sus padres.

- No… ¡no lo entiendes! ¡No lo sabes!

- ¡Pues explícamelo! Explícamelo y podré ayudarte… por favor, déjame ayudarte…

Sin estar del todo convencido de lo que hacía, se levantó y abrió la puerta, escondiéndose detrás de ella mientras abría.

Zelda lo miró y sonrió, enternecida por el rubio escondido tras la puerta, le cogió suavemente las manos y lo arrastró a la cama, donde lo obligó a sentarse en el centro. La morena se subió también a la cama, sentándose detrás de él y una pierna en cada lado, abrazándolo y acercándolo a ella.

Un aura de protección lo rodeó, se sentía seguro, pero ninguna seguridad podía protegerlo de su propia mente. Aun seguía pensando que necesitaba salir de allí.

Zelda esperó por muchos minutos que parecieron horas en silencio en medio de la noche, abrazados en la cama. Cuando pareció que el chico comenzaba a sentarse de su ataque de pánico, la chica comenzó a preguntar.

- ¿Y bien…? – Dijo la chica, esperando su respuesta.

- Unos banidos… bueno, cómo decirlo… - Dijo sonrojándose.

- Tu hermana me ha dicho que te avergüenzas de ello.

- S-Sí, bueno, algo así…

_ Estábamos mi familia y yo viajando en una carreta hacia una aldea donde mis abuelos tenían una casa para pasar el verano._

_Era muy hermosa, blanca, grande – de dos pisos, nada menos. – al lado del lago Hylia. Los zoras nadaban por allí y, si te fijabas y estabas quieto, podías verlos. Alrededor de la casa, el césped verde se extendía hasta el lejano bosque, hermosamente iluminado por los rayos del sol._

_Y mi familia era perfecta; estaba llena de amor y adinerada, gracias al dinero que cobraban mi padre y abuelo por ser de la guardia nunca nos faltó de nada. Y me enseñaron algo de defensa cuando era pequeño. Mi hermana no estaba en el carruaje, y teníamos alguna espada cara guardada en el carruaje y misteriosamente, los bandidos parecían saberlo._

_Pero no logramos llegar allí, aquellos bandidos interceptaron la carreta donde íbamos._

_Primero asesinaron rápidamente al carretero con una flecha de lejos. Los caballos perdieron el control y el carruaje cayó. Logramos salir todos sin ninguna herida de gravedad, pero enseguida nos rodearon aquellos asesinos y ladrones. Mi padre y abuelo intentaron reducirlos, pero el tamaño los superaba, por muy diestros que fuesen. Mi madre me abrazaba mientras me tapaba los ojos para que no presenciase aquella masacre. Al final, mi abuelo cayó al suelo, muerto. Frío._

_Mi padre nos obligó a correr mientras él intentaba detenerlos el tiempo suficiente, pero tanto mi madre como yo, sabíamos lo que pasaría. Aun así corrimos y nos alejamos, bajando por un barranco, incluso. Nuestras rodillas y codos estaban sangrantes, pero eso no nos impedía continuar._

_Otros bandidos sí._

_- Anda, pero qué tenemos aquí… - Dijo uno de los tres bandidos delante de nosotros. – La niña y su mamá._

_Creyeron que yo era una mujer, seguramente por mi cabello largo y rubio y la cara aniñada, de pequeño realmente parecía una chica, si no me mirabas de bien cerca. Mi madre se interpuso entre ellos y yo para protegerme, pero de poco le sirvió._

_- ¿Cómo sabíais que estábamos aquí? – Preguntó mi madre._

_- _"Alguien"_ nos lo dijo. – No escuché el nombre de la persona de la que hablaban, o a lo mejor sí y no me acuerdo. El caso es que mi madre pareció sorprendida y furiosa._

_- Hijo de… - Comenzó mi madre._

_- Bueno, señorita. – Dijo otro de los bandidos. – El caso es que nos han dicho que había una niñita esperándonos, y tú te estás interponiéndote en nuestra… diversión. – El hombre se asomó hacia mí y me vio un poco la cara, prosiguiendo. - ¡Es muy bonita! Nuestros compañeros se llevarán una alegría con ella._

_Mi madre, furiosa, entristecida con instinto de protección, se abalanzó sobre los bandidos exclamando de corriera, a lo que no dio tiempo. La fulminaron solo acabar la frase. El cuerpo de mi madre cayó al suelo, contra las hojas de otoño._

_Se acercaron a mí y me dieron un golpe en la cabeza, desmayándome._

_No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que desperté, solo sé que lo hice en un sitio oscuro y húmedo, al lado había un horno de espadas, calentándose algunas. El lugar está borroso en mi memoria, no podría describírtelo._

_Lo que sí podría, sería el aliento a borracho que soltaban las bocas de los bandidos allí bailando. _

_Cuando quise levantarme, no pude, pues mis manos estaban atadas con una cuerda, mi cuerpo tumbado. El lugar olía a alcohol, desde entonces ese olor me da arcadas._

_- Bueno, bueno, bueno… - Dijo el que parecía el líder. – la putita se ha despertado… no nos hemos divertido con ella aun… ¿y quién quiere divertirse? – Todos comenzaron a exclamar y gritar exaltados. – Bien, bien… ¡pues a qué esperáis!_

_Se acercaron a mí cuando el líder exclamó y gritó que se acercaran, arrancándome la ropa a bocajarro. Vaya fiasco se llevaron cuando vieron que soy hombre. Se enfadaron mucho porque habían estado dos días sin sexo para disfrutarlo conmigo, así que su enfado era notable. _

Zelda estaba callada, impresionada por la fuerza del chico a trabajar de eso por su hermana cuando había vivido todo aquello, aunque sabía que el relato estaba inacabado. Sabía que debía detener al chico antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría al no estar preparado.

- Creo que ya es suficiente… - Susurró

- No. – Dijo el chico seriamente. – Quiero contártelo. Puedo hacerlo. Solo queda una cosa

- Como quieras…

- Bu-Bueno, cogieron las espadas que había allí y… y…

- Y te marcaron con ellas.

- S-Sí… luego me dejaron tirado por el bosque, donde unos guardias me encontraron moribundo. ¿Sabes lo que más recuerdo de mi familia? A mi madre y sus canciones, siempre no cantaba cuando estábamos tristes o asustados.

Zelda notaba como el chico volvía a envolverse en un aura de tristeza que a la morena no le gustaba. La depresión se apoderaba del chico de mirada gacha, seguramente a punto de llorar. Unos sollozos penetraron el silencio, rompiéndolo.

Minutos después, la muchacha no pudo aguantar más el silencio y los suaves sollozos. Le puso la mano en la barbilla y levantó su cara, viendo las lágrimas en las mejillas sonrojadas del chico, comprendiendo que Link había pasado aquel día siempre solo o, peor, en compañía de alguna mujer.

Zelda bajó su cabeza y besó los labios del chico y, por un momento pensó que iba a separarla y a insultarla y tacharla de todo, pero se lo quitó de la cabeza cuando el chico devolvió el beso, rodeando su cuello con los brazos con sus ojos cerrados aun soltando lágrimas.

La morena lo empujo hasta abajo y se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo, acercando su frente a la del chico, limpiando sus lagrimas con los dedos. Acercó su boca a sus ojos y los besó, notando el sabor salado.

Cuando continuó besando su cuello, el chico suspiró y puso sus manos en los hombros de Zelda.

- Zelda… mi hermana está al lado…

- Dime que pare, como te dije la otra vez.

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de parar? – Preguntó el chico, con una risilla baja. – Lo único que pido es "no mucho ruido".

- Hecho… - Dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su oreja, mordiendo cariñosamente el lóbulo.

El chico suspiró y agradeció que la chica no llevara ropa complicada, lo único que quería en aquel momento era yacer con ella y olvidarlo todo, absolutamente. Pasó las manos por debajo de ella, metiéndolas por debajo de la camiseta blanca de la chica. Zelda Se levantó y se quitó la prenda, volviendo a bajar de nuevo a la boca del chico.

Link, apreciando la piel tersa y suave de la chica, puso una mano sobre uno de sus pechos por encima de la ropa interior. Zelda suspiró y se quitó el sujetador, queriendo sentir más de la piel del muchacho. Link dio la vuelta hasta estar encima de ella.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, apreciando los gemidos suaves de la chica, sintiendo sus manos por su espalda y bajando, hasta posarse en los pantalones del chico. Con dos dedos, Zelda bajó el pantalón del chico hasta donde pudo, Link se levantó con impaciencia y se los quito, quedando desnudo ante ella. Zelda, queriendo sentir la piel del chico cuanto antes, se desvistió hasta quedar tan desnuda como él.

Cuando el chico intentó ponerse de nuevo encima de ella, Zelda le dio la vuelta a la situación de nuevo. Sonriendo, miró a los ojos de Link, sin saber si aquello realmente estaba bien. Él, comprendiendo asintió.

Con el dedo gordo, Zelda acarició el botón oscuro del chico, haciéndolo arquear y suspirar. Con la otra mano acarició suavemente su erección.

El chico bajó su mano hasta el sexo de la chica, notando su humedad.

- Deprisa, deprisa… - Susurró el chico.

La chica se puso de nuevo a horcajadas y, besando al chico, comenzó a bajar, ambos gimiendo en la boca del otro, sin querer hacer mucho ruido. Comenzó un ritmo de caderas lento y placentero, suspirando una vez se hubieron separado para luego volver a besarse.

- Ah… - Susurraba Zelda.

Link puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica, ayudándola a ir más deprisa cuando ya estaban cerca de terminar. Sus frentes sudorosas unidas, se besaron cuando no pudieron aguantar los gemidos, llegando rápidamente al clímax. Cuando llegaron, los ojos cerrados de Link volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, abrazando fuertemente a Zelda mientras terminaba, sintiendo como ella también se abrazaba a él.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, no pudieron evitar soltar un par de grititos pequeños, gemidos que acababan en la boca del otro. Los suspiros profundos y graves era lo que predominaba en la habitación.

Zelda cayó encima del rubio, cansada y respirando tan pesadamente como él. Se separó un poco y lo miró, pegando su frente a la suya. Besó sus labios suavemente, solo el movimiento de labios involucrado.

Cuando se separaron, Zelda se separó a un lado y atrajo hacia ella el cuerpo sudoroso de Link al suyo, abrazándolo y notando los fuertes brazos del chico a su alrededor.

- ¿Estás mejor…? – Preguntó cuando hubo recuperado algo de aliento.

- Sí… - Se despegó de ella y la besó, para ponerse de nuevo pegado a ella. – Infinitamente mejor…

- Me alegro.

Poco después de haber cerrado los ojos, Zelda pensaba que estaba más que dispuesta a dormir un rato y tomar un baño con Link luego, pero comenzó a sentir una humedad en su pecho, donde el chico ponía la cabeza.

- ¿Link? – Dijo intentando mirarle, sabiendo de sus lágrimas. – Pensaba que estabas bien.

- Lo estoy… demasiado… tanto que me siento culpable.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy feliz… y no debería estarlo. Hoy era el día en que lo perdí todo: mi familia, mi hogar, mi vida… todo. Debería estar triste.

- No, y haces bien en estar feliz. Alejar el pasado es bueno. Siempre será bueno mientras no lo olvides.

- Cómo voy a no olvidar, aun si recordarlo me duele.

- Pues no debería. No recuerdes a tu familia por su muerte, sino por el cariño que te dieron. Por la felicidad de aquellos días. Y mientras lo recuerdas, sigue con tu vida.

- Estaba tan harto de todo… pero ahora mi vida ha cambiado. – Dijo un poco más animado.

- Eso es. Ahora eres libre de irte con quien quieras, por ejemplo. Tienes esa elección.

- Tengo muchas elecciones, pero ese es un mal ejemplo.

- ¿Por qué?

El chico se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos con una mirada que Zelda nunca pensó que vería reflejada en ella. Su corazón palpitaba deprisa, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, hecho por el que Link pensó de nuevo que no podría ser más tierna que cuando se sonrojaba.

- Te vi por primera vez y ya no pude elegir. Mi elección estuvo hecha al mirarte a los ojos.

- ¿P-Por qué dices eso? – Tartamudeó nerviosa.

- No sé exactamente qué significa pero… creo que te quiero.

Zelda creyó que iba a darle un ataque.

Se abrazó al cuello del chico y besó sus labios con cariñosa pasión, se separó y volvió a darle pequeños besos por toda la cara, susurrando que ella lo amaba entre beso y beso.

Link estaba extasiado, la hermosa morena abrazada a él dándole besos por toda la cara, estaba feliz por hacer feliz a alguien tan fácilmente. Su corazón daba mil vuelcos, una vez por cada palabra de amor que le era dirigida.

Cuando Zelda se tranquilizó, se estiraron de nuevo, abrazados bajo las mantas, sus manos jugueteando con el del otro. Link comenzó a roncar suavemente como un niño, y Zelda no podía dormir. No cabía tanta felicidad en su corazón, por lo que se pasaba a su cerebro, que obligaba a sus extremidades a temblar incómodamente.

Miró la cara dormida de Link, esa usual inocencia se posó sobre él, haciendo, como siempre, sonreír a Zelda.

- No te preocupes… - Susurró Zelda, acariciando su cabello rubio. – cuando estés triste o asustado, yo cantaré para ti.

**_CONTINUARÁ… _**

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aquí está el capi... espero que os haya agradado, aunque el lemon haya sido tan corto, pero creo que debido a los acontecimientos anteriores, era lo mejor.<p>

Por otro lado, el siguiente capítulo es el último. Luego haré un two-shot Zelink y luego quería escribir una historia de Dragon Ball Z que me he inventado. Daré más información sobre ellos en el siguiente capítulo. El two-Shot no sé si os gustará, pero... a mí sí, y espero que a vosotros también ^^

¡Dejen reviews!


	4. Canta para mí, mi rey

Siento haber tardado tanto. Iba escribiendo entre estudio para un examen y otro estudio. Más todos los deberes... ¿qué queréis que haga? Es lo que tiene estar en 4º de la ESO.

A partir de aquí, se aceptan tomatazos y demás familia. ¡Disfrutad el último capítulo de esta historia!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni intento utilizarlos con intención de copiar nada. Son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>CANTA PARA MÍ, MI REY<strong>

Meses… parecían días.

Meses en que había disfrutado la compañía de la muchacha, de Zelda, y de ninguna otra muchacha más. Sonrió ante eso.

Pero en aquel momento no estaba tan feliz. Estaba nervioso, temeroso, enfadado, asustado y por último, y muy en lo último, se veía a lo lejos un resquicio de felicidad.

Zelda se había ido hacía cinco días, alegando tener una cosa que hacer, sin dar más explicaciones. Se fue y lo dejó solo en la casa del bosque, con su hermana, que se comenzó a quedar con él todos los días haría bastante tiempecillo. Algo que al principio lo alegró bastante, aunque se fue complicando… hasta que se peleaban a cada rato. Pero estaba muy feliz de verla cada día, aun así.

_- Zelda, ¿dónde vas? – Dijo desde la puerta junto a los rayos de sol._

_- Te dejé una nota al lado de la mesilla. Pensaba que despertarías más tarde. – Dijo a punto de entrar en un carruaje._

_La noche anterior habían estado haciéndolo, cosa que a Link le pareció un poco… extraño, agradable, pero extraño. Y era que la chica nunca se excedía a la hora de hacer el amor ya que pensaba que el rubio ya había tenido suficiente._

_- Zelda… - Río Link. – Llevo muchos años en esto. Diría que tengo más aguante que tú, créeme._

_- Supongo. – Suspiró._

_Link sonrió cuando notó un atisbo de celos en su voz. En los cinco meses que habían estado juntos, Link había descubierto y confesado que su amor por ella iba más allá de lo que él creía desde un principio, descubriendo que él estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de él._

_- Bueno, tengo que irme. No tengo tiempo para explicártelo, tan solo que vendrá un carruaje a buscaros a tu hermana y a ti en una semana, más o menos. ¿Estarás bien?_

_- Claro. Creo._

_Zelda río suavemente mientras subía al carruaje y este desaparecía a lo largo del bosque. Suspirando, Link corrió hacia la habitación y cogió la nota antes mencionada por la chica y comenzó a leer, abriendo los ojos a medida que leía, no enterándose de casi nada._

"Bueno Link, cuando estés leyendo esto seguramente ya me habré ido. Me parece un poco cobarde, pero es la única forma de decírtelo sin que te vayas corriendo.

Te seré sincera: te lo aclararé cuando no puedas escaparte. Ya lo entenderás y espero que no me odies por esto. Aunque no creo que lo hagas, siempre cabe la posibilidad.

He tenido que emprender un viaje hasta mi lugar de origen, con el fin de poder estar juntos tú y yo y la pequeña Aryl, pero antes debo hablar con un par de personas que son también muy importantes para mí.

El lugar está relativamente cerca, pues el bosque es muy grande, y la casa está en las afueras del reino, tocando a otro reino muy distinto, mi mencionado lugar de origen.

Serán solo unos días, espera pacientemente, ¿de acuerdo?

Te quiere,

Zelda"

_Link volvió a dejar la nota en la mesilla de noche, aun más confuso que antes, decidiéndose a hacer el almuerzo._

_- ¡Aryl! ¡Levanta tu perezoso trasero de una vez! – Exclamó mientras entraba en la cocina._

_Pocos días después había venido una carroza a buscarlos. Eso habría estado bien, eso significaba que quedaba poco para volver a ver a Zelda de nuevo. Estaría muy bien si el hombre del carruaje no se hubiese bajado y, con su traje de seda caro, lo hubiese mirado de arriba abajo con mala cara y hubiese dicho con una cara totalmente distinta: "Se me ordena llevar al prometido de la princesa y heredera Zelda, futuro rey de Hyrule a palacio para su inminente boda"._

Alguien debía darle explicaciones de algo, como por ejemplo cómo de trabajar en un burdel había acabado en ser el futuro rey de algún reino que ni conocía. Bien… eso estaba bien…

Se oprimió las sienes, sin comprender nada en absoluto y su hermana pequeña apoyada en su hombro. Sonrió hacia ella, sabiendo que si él se convertía en rey, ella se convertiría en princesa en su defecto.

Miró por la ventana, esperando no tener ningún conflicto. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la cabeza de su hermana y cerró los ojos, esperando poder dormir lo que quedaba de viaje.

- Her-Her-Her-Hermanito… ¿Eso-Eso es un castillo? – Dijo mirando por la ventana.

- Creo que sí… se parece, al menos.

El carretero que los había llevado a aquel gran lugar, majestuoso por todas sus esquinas y paredes, con arbustos y árboles en lo que se suponía era el jardín, abrió la puerta del lujoso carruaje, viendo sus caras asombradas. Se hizo a un lado y dijo algo para que bajaran.

Primero bajó Link, segundos después de estar la puerta abierta. Luego su hermana, la cual se tropezó y cayó sobre la espalda del rubio, cayendo los dos al suelo de arena, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Los abrieron cuando escucharon unas risitas de las criadas de palacio, sonrojándose los dos.

- ¡Ay! ¡Apártate de encima mío, mocosa! – Dijo empujándola "suavemente" hacia un lado.

- ¡No me llames mocosa, niño feo!

- Vaya, – Dijo una voz irónica a sus espaldas. – parece que ya habéis llegado.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una hermosa mujer, con el cabello moreno hermosamente recogido y con una hermosa corona dorada, un vestido caro y hermoso…

- ¿Z-Zelda? – Tartamudeó Link. – E-Estás hermosa…

- Gracias. – Sonrió y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar. – Seguidme, por favor. Querréis daros un baño, supongo.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó inocentemente Aryl.

- Un momento. – Murmuró Link, saliendo de su sopor. – Esto es un palacio.

- Sí. – Respondió Zelda, de nuevo cara a cara con él.

- Donde vive la familia real de Hyrule.

- Así es.

- Y tú vives aquí.

- Es correcto.

- Ah… - Dijo el chico, intentando asimilar sus palabras. - ¡O sea que era verdad! ¡Eres una princesa!

- Sí… ¿hay algún problema con eso?

- ¿Que si hay algún problema con eso…? ¡Pues claro que lo hay!

- No entiendo cuál.

- Pues-Pues… Zelda, digo, princesa… – Se corrigió. – no creo que estar aquí sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me quieres?

- ¡Sí! O sea no, o sea, ah… - Suspiró. - Pe-Pero tú eres princesa y yo…

- Mi prometido. El pasado, pasado es, y ahora haz el favor de tomarte un baño. Os presentaré a mi padre en la cena y debéis estar presentables.

- ¡No! Ni hablar, lo siento, princesa, pero eso no va a poder ser.

Antes de que pudiera replicar nada, Link se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, yendo en dirección a la ciudadela. Aryl comenzó a correr detrás de su hermano, preocupada, cuando Zelda la detuvo por el antebrazo.

- Tranquila. – Le dijo. – No conoce el lugar, volverá dentro de poco.

Aryl bajó la cabeza, preocupada, esperando que lo que le había dicho Zelda fuese cierto.

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Quieres darte un baño de mientras?

- ¡Sí!

La niña la siguió hacia dentro del gran palacio, canturreando felizmente, mirando a su alrededor el gran decorado de las paredes del gran castillo, una alfombra roja en medio del pasillo.

Cuando Zelda ya se hubo asegurado de que la niña estuviera bien atendida con unos sirvientes, les pidió amablemente que preparasen otro baño, pero que no lo calentasen aun. Tardaría un rato en venir, pero estaba dispuesta a llevar a Link a casa. Su nuevo hogar y su nueva vida le harían olvidar todo lo vivido anteriormente, de eso estaba segura.

- Tabú!

Mirando de lado a lado de la gran ciudadela, se preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo único que recordaba era haber corrido con la cabeza gacha hasta ahora, sentado en el suelo como estaba, todos a su alrededor callados y mirándole.

"_¿Sabrán que trabajé en un prostíbulo y que me casaré con su princesa? No, no me casaré.",_ pensó.

- ¿Estás bien, chico? – Dijo el hombre con el que había chocado.

- ¡No me casaré!

Y comenzó a correr de nuevo, notando sobre él todas las miradas de los ciudadanos, y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que llegó a una especie de lago, en medio de este una cabaña de madera blanca. Se impresionó bastante.

Bajo sus pies, un prado verde se extendía y removí a con el viento, notando una brisa agradable en su flequillo, llevando a su nariz unos agradables olores dulces. Suspiró, agradeciendo la sensación extrañamente familiar.

- Vaya, vaya. – Dijo una voz conocida desde su espalda. – Veo que has encontrado esto antes de lo previsto.

- Princesa… ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

- No me trates de "usted", Link… - Río Zelda. – me hace sentir vieja. E incómoda.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Pues bien que lo evitabas cuando no lo sabías.

- ¡Pues precisamente por eso, porque no lo sabía! Si lo llego a saber, yo… yo…

- ¿No me hubieras hablado tan formal?

- No me hubiera enamorado de ti. – Dijo evitando su mirada.

Zelda no sabía si estar complacida por la respuesta o estar deprimida. Miró la cara del chico, aunque solo podía ver su cabello rubio, con ojos tristes y a la vez con resquicios de felicidad. Pero él solo contemplaba la casa con la mirada perdida. Su padre ya le había hablado de aquello, de aquella situación, pero no creyó que realmente sería tan dura.

- ¿Sabes qué pasa? - Dijo la morena minutos después, ganando de nuevo la atención del chico. – Que yo no elegí ser princesa, al igual que tú no elegiste ser plebeyo.

- No, no se trata de eso…

- Sí que lo hace, y estoy realmente harta de las miradas con superioridad. No soy superior o inferior.

- De ellos tal vez no, pero de mí…

- El pasado, pasado es. Y no eres tan diferente a mí.

- ¿Ah, no? – Dijo con ironía.

- No. Ambos tenemos dos ojos, orejas puntiagudas, boca... ambos tenemos sentimientos y emociones.

- No, Princesa, no…

- Link. – Dijo decidida, cogiéndole de los hombros y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. – Te quiero. Me quieres. ¿Qué más podemos necesitar?

Link quería creerla, realmente quería. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, su corazón decía una cosa, y su cerebro otra muy distinta. Cometió, a su parecer, el error de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Se sintió como si todas sus barreras se rompiesen de nuevo y no pudese evitar mostrar la verdad de sus sentimientos, sensación que no sabía si le gustaba o no.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, recibiendo como respuesta los brazos de la chica en su cuello, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro.

- Ojalá fuese tan fácil… - Susurró Link.

- Link… - Dijo separándose y poniendo su frente sobre la del rubio. – estás haciendo de todo esto un drama.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se volvió a alejar. No estaba seguro de nada. Sobre todo, no estaba seguro de si la chica le decía la verdad al confesar su "eterno amor" por él. Aceptaba que, siendo modesto, era guapo y atractivo para una chica, y nadie antes se había acercado a él por el siemple hecho de hablar. E incluso ella, la heredera de un poderoso reino, había logrado caer rendida como todas las demás. ¿Cómo sabía que aquello no era solo lujuria? No estaba seguro de nada, pues en ningún momento anterior se había cuestionado los sentimientos de la chica.

No estaba NADA seguro.

Zelda pareció captar la duda en la mirada ida del chico, preguntándose por qué, aunque inmediatamente se dio cuenta. Seguramente se cuestionaba sus sentimientos por ella o los de ella por él, lo suficiente sabía de su pasado y personalidad como para poder adivinarlo. Suspiró. Miró hacia un lado y vio la casa que había mandado a hacer meses antes, terminada justo a tiempo. Sonrió.

- Link. – Dijo la princesa, sacando al rubio de su trance. – Mira a tu alrededor. – Cuando lo hizo, su sonrisa se amplió. - ¿No te suena de nada?

El muchacho pareció concentrado en su lados, mirando cada detalle de todo lo que le rodeaba. Árboles, un frondoso bosque. Césped, una brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Un lago, hermosa cueva al fondo. Una gran casa, tan blanca como la nieve. Abrió los ojos.

- No…

- Sí. – Afirmó ella. – Este es el hogar que perdiste. O bueno, parecido.

- No… era así. Más o menos. – Parecía encerrado en sus recuerdos. – ¿Cuándo…?

- Dos días después de contarme lo de tu familia.

- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a mirarla.

- Porque te quiero. Te lo he dicho muchas veces y no me canso de hacerlo. Quise hacer algo por ti, recuperar algo, un pequeño grano, de tu infancia… - Se detuvo cuando el chico comenzó a negar con la cabeza. – pero por supuesto, no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo.

El chico sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que su corazón era envuelto de nuevo por una capa de calor ante el acto de la morena. Y aunque eso disipaba algunas dudas, no lo eran todas. La voz de la chica lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Es que acaso no quieres entrar?

La miró extrañamente, pero se decidió a hacerlo. No estaba seguro de por qué la chica lo había dicho con tanto entusiasmo. Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la gran casa blanca. Cuanto más se acercaba, más diferencias notaba con la casa de su pasado y aquella, pero no le importaba. Sonreía.

Cuando abrió la puerta de madera cara, unas traicioneras carcajadas salieron de su garganta al ver cuanta diferencia había en la calidad de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Pero de nuevo no le importó. Sonrió.

- Esto es…

- Sé que no se parece en nada, seguramente, pero quería hacer esto por ti.

- Genial… en serio. – Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-No quería que lo vieras aun.

- ¿Ah, no? – Preguntó inocentemente el rubio.

- No… - Susurró acercándose a él. – esperaba que este fuera el lugar para nuestra luna de miel.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Pero ya da igual…

Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, apoyando su frente en su hombro, sintiendo casi inmediatamente los brazos del chico alrededor de su cintura. Se sorprendió algo cuando le mordió suavemente la oreja.

- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo entre risillas.

- Adelantar mi luna de miel.

- Entonces… ¿vas a casarte conmigo?

- ¿Cuándo tuve elección?

- Siempre, lo sabes. – Dijo tornándose seria de golpe.

- Lo sé… - Susurró poniendo un mechón moreno tras su oreja. – ya lo sé.

Bajó su cabeza y posó sus labios sobre lo de ella, en un beso cariñoso y lento, abrazados y con caricias lentas alrededor del cuerpo del otro, todas las dudas disipadas casi por completo.

Una risilla se escapó de nuevo de la garganta de la princesa entre los labios de Link, cuando este comenzó a aumentar el calor de las caricias. Zelda abrió la boca, dejando salir su lengua que fue directa a lamer los labios del rubio.

Link gimió ante las caricias de la chica, abriendo su boca y entremezclando su lengua contra la de ella. Estremeciéndose contra el cuerpo del otro, se separaron y la camisa del chico y el vestido de ella acabaron en el suelo. Comenzaron a besarse más bruscamente de nuevo sin poder estar mucho tiempo separados el uno del otro. Ella, queriendo sentir la cercanía del chico, dio un pequeño saltito y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, notando su erección contra su sexo por encima de la ropa. El rubio la sujetó por el trasero, y caminó casi corriendo hasta la pared más cercana sin dejar de besar los labios de la chica y sin dejar de acariciar su lengua contra la suya.

Separaron sus labios para respirar, mirándose a los ojos y apoyando en la frente en la del otro, agitados.

- ¿A ti también te parece… que estamos yendo demasiado deprisa? – Susurró Zelda.

- Que estamos yendo deprisa es en lo último que pienso ahora… - Dijo bajándola de la pared. - ¿Dónde está el dormitorio?

- ¡Al diablo el dormitorio y el romanticismo! – Exclamó Zelda entre risas. - ¿Para qué queremos un dormitorio si tenemos un bonito sofá?

Riendo, Link se acercó junto a Zelda al sofá, rozando y besándose con ella como un desesperado.

- Nunca creí necesitar esto. – Susurró el chico para volver a besar el cuello de la chica.

Zelda gimió ante las caricias del chico, sintiendo el calor de su mano colarse entre su camisa, posándose encima de su sujetador. Una risilla se escapó de su boca mientras pensaba que no quería quedarse atrás.

Con sus manos acarició el cuerpo del chico, por los hombros hasta la cintura hasta posarlas sobre su trasero, oprimiéndolo un poco. Instantáneamente notó sobre su cuello una risilla. No demasiado tiempo.

Sentándose encima de la cintura de ella aunque no apoyando todo su peso, la ayudó a salir de su camiseta. Cuando se la hubo quitado, cogió bruscamente el sujetador y lo bajó, exponiendo sus senos.

Acercó su boca a uno de ellos y lamió el pequeño botón rosado, mientras iba bajando la mano por el estómago de la morena hasta enterrarla dentro de sus pantalones de seda.

Zelda solo podía notar el calor de las manos del chico y sentir lo que estas le brindaban, absolutamente extasiada, arqueándose, deleitándose. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió los dedos del rubio acariciar los labios de aquella zona mientras besaba, lamía y mordía el otro seno.

- ¡Pa-Para! – Gritó fuera de sí.

- ¿Qué pasa, te he hecho daño?

- No… - Susurró poniendo una mano sobre su erección haciéndolo gemir levantando la cabeza de donde la tenía. – pero como no te des prisa no creo que vaya a aguantar mucho más.

Asintiendo, se levantaron del sofá y se desnudaron rápidamente. Volvieron a besarse y cayeron sobre el sofá. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo. Y mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella, Link se posicionó y entró de golpe en ella, rápida y suavemente.

Zelda gimió y arqueó, sintiendo la lengua del muchacho de nuevo en sus senos.

Mientras la besaba, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, notando su humedad envolver su virilidad, acariciarla. Gemía suavemente sobre el seno de ella mientras un torbellino se avecinaba sobre él.

¿Qué estaba mal con él que nunca se cansaba de tenerla?

Mientras se empujaba a sí mismo dentro de ella y besaba sus labios, ajuntando su lengua con la de ella como una danza, su cabeza cada vez se hizo menos preguntas. Su mente se quedaba en blanco y se entorpecía al intentar pensar, algo que solo le había pasado con ella. Y era agradable poder olvidarse de todo.

- ¡L-Link! – Gritó Zelda abrazándose a él por el cuello clavándole suavemente las uñas. - ¡Más, más!

Encantado con sus gritos de placer, aceleró el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas, pero sin hacer daño, tan solo aumentando el nivel de éxtasis de la mujer debajo de él.

¿Qué estaba tan mal con él que le encantaba yacer con ella como lo estaba haciendo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

- Ah... - Gimió de nuevo al escuchar la voz de la morena terminar en su oído.

Aumentó un poco más su placer antes de terminar, de llegar al clímax con un fuerte empuje junto a ella, disfrutando del momento como nunca antes de ella lo había hecho. Le encantaba cuan en blanco se ponía su mente antes de terminar.

Cansado, cayó encima de ella intentando no aplastarla, pero sabía que sus brazos no aguantarían mucho tiempo, así que se tumbó hacia su lado… cayendo del sofá.

- Link… - Suspiró Zelda entre pequeñas risas, sin aliento.

- Estoy… estoy bien…

Tumbado en el suelo de espaldas, volvió a escuchar la voz de la morena mientras respiraba pesadamente, intentando recuperar la respiración.

- Hicimos esto antes de lo previsto… - Rio Zelda.

- Tal vez… - Susurró. – pero eso no evita que no te haya gustado. – Se sentó y besó sus labios de nuevo.

- Lo mismo digo.

Link le sonrió, completamente de acuerdo.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Después de otro beso, susurró.

- Te amo…

- ¿Aunque sea una princesa?

- Aunque seas una princesa. Y tú me quieres… ¿trabajando de lo que trabajo?

- Te amo aun trabajando de lo que _trabajabas_. – Respondió con énfasis.

**EPÍLOGO**

_"El ambiente está tenso…"_, pensó. Hacía dos semanas que había llegado al castillo y ya estaba hastiado de

El gran comedor estaba en silencio, cuatro personas cenando en la gran sala. Tres de ellas comiéndose felizmente la sopa, otra no tan feliz. Él más bien estaba incómodo, agarrando fuertemente la cuchara.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo el hombre al otro lado de la gran mesa llena de alimentos con voz grave. - ¿No tenéis nada que contarme?

Link calló, sin saber si decir algo iba o no a ofender al gordo rey vestido de seda roja.

- Papá… - Susurró Zelda. – este, como te dije, es el hombre con el que me voy a casar.

- Hombre, hombre… no soy. – Comentó Link tartamudeando. – Soy un chiquillo.

- ¿Y como chiquillo te vas a casar?

- Emm… y-yo…

- ¡Papá! No seas grosero.

- No, no es grosero, solo…

- ¡Y tú deja de hacerle la pelota!

- Pe-Pero es el rey… - Susurró.

- ¡Al cuerno el rey! – Exclamó Zelda. - ¡Será tu suegro!

- Ze-Zelda, ¿por qué estás tan tempe…?

- ¡No estoy temperamental! Es solo que me fastidia mucho esto…

Entonces, sin nada más que hacer, el rey se echó a reír, ganándose la mirada enfadada de Zelda, la de Link y la de su hermana. Link estaba tan empeñado en saber el porqué de la risa del rey, que no se dio cuenta de que la cara de Zelda se volvió azul.

- ¡Ze-Zelda! – Gritó Aryll.

- Voy a vomitar… - Y comenzó a hacerlo cuando llegaron unos sirvientes con algo parecido a un cubo. – Me encuentro mal...

Link estaba atontado. No sabía qué hacer. Incluso tampoco se dio cuenta de que llevaron a Zelda a su habitación.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio.

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – Susurró Link, quedando él y el rey en la sala.

- ¿Hace mucho tiempo que la conoces? – Preuntó el rey.

- Unos… unos cuantos meses.

- Mm… - Volvió a soltar un par de carcajadas. – Tranquilo chico, no estés tan tenso.

- Si usted supiera…

- Sé exactamente de qué trabajabas.

Link abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que el mismísimo rey pusiera estar en la misma habitación que él sin reprocharle. Volvió a mirarle completamente desconcertado.

- ¿Y aun así… va a permitir que nos casemos?

- Mira, chico… ¿de verdad importa el trabajo de un hombre? Yo soy rey, y todos me tienen mucho respeto, pero, ¿de verdad se les tiene respeto a los reyes? No, puesto que hay reyes y _tiranos_, al igual que en cada profesión y lugar. Hasta el más pobre hombre puede compararse con el más grande rey, si estos son de igual sentimiento y pensamiento. – Al ver la cara de Link, entendió que no le había podido seguir. – Ya lo verás. Algún día lo entenderás.

Link asintió, decidido a irse, no sin antes escuchar un "felicidades" del rey, pero no entendió por qué.

* * *

><p>Poco después descubrió por la misma boca de Zelda, que iba a se papá.<p>

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Sí que puede ser… por eso estaba tan enfadada antes.

- Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay… - Susurró sentándose a su lado de la cama. - ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

- Pues mira, tú…

- ¡YA SÉ cómo ha pasado! Era una pregunta retórica.

- Ah… - Suspiró Zelda. - ¿No quieres tenerlo?

- ¡Sí! Por una parte estoy feliz, pero por otra… no sé cómo criar a un niño.

- Pues yo creo que serías un padre fantástico. – Dijo abrazándole por el cuello.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No creo, lo sé. – Después de unos segundos de silencio, la chica continuó. – Sabes que con ello vienen los antojos…

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – Exclamó levantándose de golpe.

- No… todo lo que quiero está aquí mismo.

- Dime.

- Te quiero, eso está por supuesto, pero…

- ¿Sí…?

- Quiero que cantes para mí, mi rey.

Link la observó un momento antes de sonreír. Por ella haría lo que fuera.

Se acercó y se sentó en la cama para susurrarle al oído.

_En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices…_

_hay historias de buenos y malos felices…_

_ceremonias de vidas, sonrisas al verte…_

_¿Cómo diablos se puede tener tanta suerte?_

_En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices…_

_hay tesoros de nadas, planetas sin grises…_

_con millones de estrellas que llenan mi mente…_

_yo no sé si se puede quererte más fuerte._

_Y adelante, hacia la luna, donde quiera que esté._

_Que somos dos, y es solo una, y yo ya estuve una vez._

_Ven dime: un, dos, se duerme a mi lado, he vuelto a caer y sigue:_

_tres, seis te llevo a mi lado, ya no te puedo perder._

_Y a ese mundo genial de las cosas que dices…_

_no le falta ni amor, ni verdad, ni matices…_

_tu secreto ha entendido el calor de tenerte…_

_no me faltes mi vida, no puedo perderte._

_Y en el mundo genial de las cosas que vives…_

_hay castillos de luz y de guerreros que dicen…_

_que la vida es mejor con palabras de suerte…_

_¡Cómo diablos se puede quererte tan fuerte!_

_Y adelante, hacia la luna, donde quiera que esté._

_Que somos dos, y es solo una, y yo ya estuve una vez._

_y sigue: un, dos, se duerme a mi lado, he vuelto a caer y sigue:_

_tres, seis, te llevo en mis manos, ya no te puedo perder._

_Y adelante, es solo una, donde quiera que esté._

_Tú y yo dos, y la fortuna, que vuelve siempre otra vez._

_Y sigo: un, dos, se duerme en tus manos, vuelvo a caer y sigo:_

_tres, seis, me quedo a tu lado, ya no me puedes perder._

**FIN.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Canción de <strong>MALDITA NEREA - EN EL MUNDO GENIAL DE LAS COSAS QUE DICES.<strong> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y aquí el adelanto del siguiente two-shot que voy a escribir de esta pareja en la que hay lime y lemon, aunque no sé si será de vuestro agrado:

_"Hay algunas cosas que odio... y aunque sean pocas, las odio de verdad... como los lazos de sangre... algo que yo no pensaba que tenía"._

El narrador vuelve a ser 1ª persona, nuestro querido Link. ^^


End file.
